Vacation with R5
by ComeOnGetLOUD123ReadySetRock
Summary: R5 is on a vacation, to the Caribbean on a cruise. This is where they meet Maia Mitchell, Laura Marano & Vanessa Marano. Couples are Laura/Ross, Maia/Rocky, Ratliff/Rydel, Riker/Vanessa. Characters: Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross, Ratliff, Laura, Vanessa, and Maia. First Story. Like & Review. Don't Hate. Disclaimer *I do not own any of the characters or songs, just the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Riker: Wow look at this *looking at a website about the Caribbean*

Rydel: What?

Riker: This website has all the information and facts about the Caribbean it's so cool!

Rydel: Wow! It's amazing!

Riker: I know right!

Ross: What's amazing?

Rydel: Oh, Riker was just looking up some stuff about our Cruise to the Caribbean.

Rocky: Yo, Man I am so pumped for this cruise! It's gonna be awesome!

Ratliff: I know I can't wait!

Riker: Well come on we all better get a good night's sleep so we can wake up on time, we need to be up by 6am!  
Ross: Okay man, I'll set an alarm!  
Rocky: No, I will set up an alarm, no offense but last time you did that we were ½ an hour late to sound check for our concert in Miami!

Ross: Right, maybe you should set that up

Rocky: Ya think?

Rydel: Hey Ellington your sleeping over right?

Ratliff: Yeah, I figured it would be easier for tomorrow

Rydel: Yeah your right it would be easier, okay cool *smiles*

Ratliff: *smiles back*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

*The next day 7:00am in the morning*

Rydel: *Screams* AHHH!

*Riker, Rocky, and Ross stumble into her room*

*The Guys try to catch their breath, breathing heavily and fix their hair*

*Rydel looks at them quizzically*

*the room is silent*

*Ratliff finally bursts through the door with a baseball bat*

Ratliff: *Swings the bat around, almost hits Riker in the head* Where is he? I'll get him!

Riker: DUDE!

Ross: Where's who?

Ratliff: The ROBBER! Who Else?

Rocky: There's no robber!

Ratliff: So your all telling me, that I ran all the way back to my house to get a baseball bat and came all the way back to find out that there's no robber!

Everyone: YES!

Ratliff: Well then *puts that bat down* now why did you scream del?

Rydel: um...

Rocky: Dude! Obviously she's pregnant, I mean come on who screams like that if they are not? She is probably going through another mood swing or something.

Riker: No you idiot! She's not pregnant! You're not pregnant are you Rydel?!

Rydel: No! And even if I was who would you think I would have….*looks at Ratliff*

Ratliff: *blushes*

Rydel: No! You know what never mind! AHH!

*Everyone winces and covers their ears*

Riker: Yo calm down what happened then?

Rydel: Its 7am in the morning!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Riker: *rubs his eyes, yawns, looks at her hello kitty clock* Dudes she right!

*everyone looks at Rydel's hello kitty clock*

Rocky: Shit!

Ratliff: I don't wanna miss this cruise!  
Ross: I know

Riker: Well we won't, now everyone hurry up and get ready!

Everyone: Okay *everyone except Rydel leaves her room*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

*at 7:15am everyone except for Rocky is downstairs*

Rydel: Guys where is he?!  
Ross: I know were gonna be late!

Ratliff: If we miss this cruise I am so gonna…

Riker: Stop talking like that Ratliff! We're not gonna miss this cruise think positively!

Ross: Yo Rock! Hurry up Man!  
Rocky: *Runs down the stairs* I'm coming, I'm coming! Sorry everybody!  
Riker: Okay guys grab your bags and get in the van! HURRY!  
Everyone: Okay!  
*everyone gets in the van, Riker is driving, Rydel is in the passenger seat, Rocky and Ross are in the middle, and Ratliff is in the back*

Riker: *gets in the driver's seat starts driving* Hey Del how long does it take to get to the boating docks?

Rydel: Forty Five Minutes with traffic, if there is no traffic we will just barely be able to make it.

Ratliff: What time does the boat leave?

Rydel: *looks at the papers she is holding* Uh…It leaves at 8:00am!

Ross: Del?

Rydel: Yeah?

Ross: Its 7:20 right now!

Everyone: What?!  
Rydel: Riker Step on it!

Rocky: Yo, bro I don't wanna miss this cruise so step on it Riker!

Riker: Calm down! We're not gonna be late, I am driving a fast as I can! The last thing we need is an accident!

*Riker parks the car, everyone gets out*

Ross: Del what time is it?

Rydel: 7:50!

Ratliff: Ahh! We're not gonna make it!

Riker: Yeah we are, we just gotta hurry so RUN!  
Everyone: Okay!

*everyone runs over to the boating docks*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Riker: Rydel what's the number of our ship?

Rydel: 747

Announcer: Boat number 747 for the Caribbean will be departing now, last call for 747!

Ross: RUN!

*everyone runs, the crew are just closing the doors

Everyone: *yelling* WAIT!

Crew member: Sorry kids! The boat is already loaded were all set to go!

Riker: But were R5!

Crew member: Sorry I don't care; I don't know who any R5 is!

Ross: Were a really famous band!  
Ratliff: *points at Ross* and this dudes on Austin & Ally!

Captain: R5?! Oh My Gosh! It's R5! These are our special guests, we have provided you with special rooms! Hurry up crew let them on the ship immediately!

Crew Member: *solutes* Yes Sir!

*everyone gets on the boat, and gets rushed to the VIP section*

Captain: All right everyone, we are now in progress departing towards the Caribbean, there are many activities on our Holland America Cruise line, so please feel free to join in on the fun! Also please welcome the special guests joining us on our cruise, R5! If you need anything please ask one of our staff members, and we hope you have a wonderful time!

Rydel: *squeals* Omg this is gonna be so much fun!

Crew Member: R5?

R5: Yes?

Crew Member: Here are your room keys we have provided you with three VIP section rooms; we hope you find the rooms to your liking. Enjoy Your Stay

Riker: *takes the room keys* Thank You

Crew Member: And if you are in need of any assistance please let us know *walks away*

Riker: Okay guys so how do u wanna split up?

Rydel: I WANT MY OWN ROOM!  
Guys: *wince* Ow! Right in my Earhole!

Rydel: Sorry…

Riker: Okay so Del gets her own room, so how do us guys wanna split up

Ross & Rocky: I call Ratliff!

Riker: What?!  
Rocky: Sorry bro, but sometimes you take the F-U-N outta summer! You can be such a downer sometimes!

Ross: I know you can be uptight and annoying!  
Riker: Gee, Thanks guys, really feeling the love here.

Ross: Okay let's not fight over this lets let Ratliff choose, Ratliff?

Ratliff: *looks from Riker to Rocky to Ross*

Rocky, Ross, and Riker: *all look at him expectantly*

Ross: Just choose already!

Ratliff: Okay do you know what? I choose Riker, just to settle this!  
Rocky and Ross will room with each other Got It?

Everyone: *nods*

Ratliff: Good, now that we've got that settled lets go see our rooms!

Everyone: YEAH!  
*head to the VIP deck go to their rooms*

*With Rydel*

Rydel: *opens the room door, gasps* Oh my god! My room is huge! Yay!

(Rydel's room has a king size bed, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi, a plasma screen TV, a minifridge, and a small kitchen with a mini living room complete with a sofa and a coffee table. It is decorated with pink and purple colors with hello kitty decorations everywhere!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*The guys go to check out their rooms which are down the hall from Rydel and across from each other*

*with Ratliff and Riker*

Riker: *opens the door, walks in*

Ratliff: *follows Riker*

Riker & Ratliff: Oh My God!

Riker: This is awesome!  
Ratliff: I know right!

(Their room has everything that Rydel's room has except that Riker's side is decorated with blue decorations and Ratliff's side is decorated with dark green ones, it divided in half and each one of them gets the same things that Rydel has)

*with Ross & Rocky*

*Ross: *walks in room Rocky*

Rocky: This room is so awesome!  
Ross: No bro, I think it's more like Rossome

Rocky: Whatever, Man

Ross: Anyways can I get a yeah?

Rocky: Yeah!

Ross: Can I get a heck Ya?

Rocky: heck Ya!

Ross: Can I get a this room is the best room ever but it would be better if I wasn't sharing it with Rocky?!

Rocky: This room is the best room ever but it would be….HEY!  
Ross: Sorry bro, you're the one the fell for it, *laughs*

Rocky: Whatever I am gonna crash I am so tired!

Ross: Kay, bro I am gonna unpack then go meet the others

Rocky: okay later

Ross: later bro

(Their room has everything that Riker and Ratliff's room and it is divided in half except that Rocky's side is light green and Ross's side is Yellow, and each of them gets their own things)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Ross goes to Riker and Ratliff's room*

Ross: *knocks on the door*

Rydel: *opens it* Oh Hey Ross

Ross: Hey Del, so you're here too

Rydel: Ya I was bored in my room by myself, so I decided to come chill with Riker and El for a bit. Wanna hang with us?

Ross: Sure *walks in*

Rydel: *shuts the door*

Ross: Hey Riker, Sup Ratliff.

Ratliff: Ha-ha, Riker gets a hey but I get a sup!

Riker: Does it really make a difference?

Ratliff: Yes it does, it means that he likes me better

Riker: Oh really, well I think that…

Ross: *cuts him off* Guys! Would Ya let it go?

Riker & Ratliff: *mumbled* sorry.

Rydel: Anyways where's Rocky?

Ross: *sits down next to Riker* Oh yeah he fell asleep cause he said that he was tired

Rydel: that's odd of Rocky

Riker: I know he is almost never tired, especially on a vacation!

Ratliff: Yeah, do you want me to go check on him

Rydel: Sure, Go ahead.

Riker: Yeah make sure you tell him that he needs to get ready for dinner

Ratliff: Kay Kay

*Ratliff goes to see Rocky*

*Ratliff Knocks on the door hears some noises inside and a crash. Then he puts his ear against the door*

*inside*

Rocky: No, No come on back bobo, come back, no don't touch the guitar, not Ross's guitar, nice monkey nice monkey *smash* God Ross is gonna kill me! Come back here bobo, do you want a banana? Would you like a Banana bobo?

*outside*

Ratliff: What the heck?!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Ratliff: opens the door* *sees Rocky chasing the monkey around*

Ratliff: Rocky what are you doing! You can play games with your monkey later, we gotta go eat dinner now! Wait monkey? What are you doing with a monkey!

Rocky: Just shut up for a second and help me catch him and then I will explain everything

Ratliff: fine!

*Rocky and Ratliff both try to catch the monkey*

Ratliff: Come back here bobo!

Rocky: Listen to uncle Ratliff bobo!

Ratliff: Uncle Ratliff?

Rocky: Does it really matter?! Just catch the monkey!

Ratliff: I'm trying! But seriously Uncle?

Rocky: Just forget it!

Ratliff: Okay

*20 minutes later, the room is a mess, they finally got the monkey*

Rocky: Finally! We got Ya!

Ratliff: *holding bobo* Yeah but now we gotta tell Ross that he needs a new…well everything!

Rocky: *looks around* Oh Shit! I didn't realized we made a huge mess…we gotta clean it up!

Ratliff: Yeah like that's possible! They are probably look for us, we gotta go eat!

Rocky: yeah okay you know what you call maid service and say that R5 needs their room to be spick and span in 2 hours, and I will go change.

Ratliff: Okay…but do you really think maid service is gonna come and clean this up in 2 hours?

Rocky: Yeah dude I mean come on we are R5! You saw how the captain reacted to us! We are treated like royalty here! Now lemme go change!

Ratliff: Oh right! And why do you need to change? You look fine!

Rocky: Well you see, I was trying to potty-train bobo so he wouldn't make messes everywhere and he kinda had an accident on my shirt when I was carrying him to the washroom.

Ratliff: Isn't that Ross's shirt?

Rocky: *looks at the shirt* No its not! It's mine!

Ratliff: Dude it says Ross Lynch: Austin Moon from Austin and Ally on the back! Are you Ross Lynch?

Rocky: No I am Rocky Lynch!

Ratliff: Don't you think I know that! Otherwise I would be calling you Ross anyways what do we do about the shirt!

Rocky: we can just put it back in his drawer like nothing happened!

Ratliff: Rocky! It has a stain on it, it smells werid and if we mix it with all the other clothes his whole drawer will smell werid!

Rocky: Oh yeah

Ratliff: Do you know what, I will call maid service and laundry/dry cleaning service while you change, now hurry!

Rocky: Okay! *goes to change*

Ratliff: *sighs* *picks up the room phone and calls maid service and laundry/dry cleaning service*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*with the others*

Riker: What's taking them so long?

Rydel: I know right they have been gone for almost 45 minutes!

Ross: What time is it?

Riker: Uh… *checks his IPhone* almost 6:00

Rydel: Well that's not too bad it's still pretty early besides we were planning on having dinner at 8:00 so let's wait for them then

Ross: Yeah, but if they are not back by 8:00 how about we go and eat and then they can eat by themselves whenever

Riker: or we can bring them back something

Ross: Whatever

Rydel: Okay sounds good

Riker: So now what do we do to kill time?

Ross: Wanna play some video games?

Rydel: No! Why can't we do something we all wanna do!

Riker: Sorry sis it's two against one

Ross: Yeah...Two against one, two against one

Rydel: Oh shut up

Ross: Sorry

Rydel: anyways I am gonna go look around the ship

Ross: Okay

Riker: Yeah yeah whatever

Rydel: *sighs* ugh boys

*Rydel leaves the room*

*Riker and Ross play video games*


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*with Ratliff and Rocky*

Ratliff: Yo Rock! You almost done in there?

Rocky: *yells through the bathroom door* Yeah El, just gimme like 10 more minutes!

Ratliff: You've already been in there for 30 minutes!

Rocky: Sorry! But it takes time to get that monkey stink outta you! Now would you let me shower in peace!

Ratliff: Fine *sits on the couch and watches TV*

*with Rydel*

Rydel: *walking around the ship*

?: Hey Rydel!

Rydel: *looks up to see a familiar face* No way.. Hey Maia!

Maia: Hey, what's up, what are you doing on a cruise to the Caribbean

Rydel: Well, me and the rest of R5 are here on a vacation. What are you doing here?

Maia: Well I had a little break from filming the Fosters so I am are here on a little get away trip

Rydel: Wait? So are you guys like a thing?

Maia: What?! No! We are just friends and besides I like someone else

Rydel: Ooh... Who is it?

Maia: Nobody *blushes*

Rydel: Its gotta be someone, you're as red as a tomato

Maia: Fine, I'll tell you, but first I need to ask you something

Rydel: Yeah sure, anything

Maia: Would you be mad if I liked your brother?

Rydel: Shut up! You like Ross?!

Maia: NO! Besides he likes Laura

Rydel: What?! He Likes Laura?!

Maia: Shoot! You know I can never learn to shut my trap when I want to, anyways you cannot tell him I told you!

Rydel: Wait, how did you find out?

Maia: Oh I was eavesdropping when he was talking to Calum on the phone

Rydel: What? Why would you do that?

Maia: Sorry! I have big ears you know, and he had the phone on speaker!

Rydel: Oh, stupid Ross anyways which one of my brothers do you like then? Ryland?

Maia: No it's a brother that is actually on board

Rydel: Hmm… Riker?

Maia: Heck no! He is too old for me

Rydel: Actually he's only two years older than you

Maia: True but it's not him. Guess again?

Rydel: No way

Maia: What?

Rydel: I just got it!

Maia: What?

Rydel: I know who you like! Cause if he's my brother and it's not Ross, Riker, or Ryland it has to be ROCKY!

Maia: Yes! Now keep it quiet!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Rydel: Maia and Rocky sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Maia: Rydel!

Rydel: *doing a funny dance* Rocaia! Rocaia! Rocaia!

Maia: Stop!

Rydel: Okay fine, but I think you guys would look so cute together!

Maia: I know, but I know he would never like me like that

Rydel: Hey don't say that, you will never know until you try

Maia: That's true

Rydel: *looks at the time* Ooh, I gotta run the guys and I were just headed out for dinner in a few minutes…would you like to join us? I'll make sure Rocky's there

Maia: *lights up* okay!

Rydel: Great! Since I'm already ready for dinner do you want me to help you?

Maia: Oh! That would be awesome!

Rydel: No problem, now come on let's go!

Maia: okay, I am so excited! I don't even know what I am gonna wear!

Rydel: That's okay, that's what I'm here for now tell me do you have anything in lime green?

Maia: Maybe, but why

Rydel: Oh that's Rocky's favorite color!

Maia: Really?

Rydel: Yup

Maia: Thanks Rydel. See you've been helping already!

Rydel: No problem

*They walk to her cabin to get ready*

*40 minutes later*

Rydel: Maia you look amazing!

Maia: Thanks! I couldn't have done it without you!

*Maia is wearing a lime green spaghetti strap summer dress with flowers all over it with a flower necklace and matching earrings, her makeup is light and natural, and her hair is in a bun (like it was in the Jessie episode when Jessie was dreaming that she and Shaylee attended a premiere for their movie), she is wearing wedge sandals with flowers all over them*

Maia: Now, let's focus on you!

Rydel: What? I told you I was already ready!

Maia: I know but I need to ask you something

Rydel: Yeah, what is it?

Maia: Do you have feelings for Ellington?

Rydel: No, that's crazy *looks down, blushes*

Maia: Ha! So you do!

Rydel: Okay fine! But don't tell anyone!

Maia: I won't, now you helped get ready so can impress Rocky and I am gonna help you impress Ellington! And I have this amazing outfit that you can wear! His favorite color is green right?

Rydel: Yes and okay fine you can help me

Maia: Great! Now close your eyes and let Maia Mitchell work her magic

Rydel: *sits down, closes her eyes*


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*40 minutes later*

Rydel: *looks at herself in mirror* Oh my gosh Maia! Thanks so much

Maia: Thanks! I try, I try.

*Rydel is wearing a medium-length sleeveless dark green dress that stops just before her knees with a black net cardigan, with a black necklace and earrings, her hair is softly curled and she is wearing black pumps, her makeup is like Maia's*

Rydel: oh! Is that the time? *looks at the clock, sees its 7:20*

Maia: yeah why?

Rydel: We're having dinner at 8pm; do you wanna head back to Riker and Ratliff's cabin then?

Maia: Sure!

*both Maia and Rydel walk to their cabin*

Rydel: *knocks on the door*

Riker: *opens it* Hey del, and…MAIA?! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?!

Maia: Hey Riker! *hugs him* I am on vacation here while I am on break from filming The Fosters.

Ross: *walks to the door* I recognize that accent…MAIA!

Maia: Hey Ross! How are you!

Ross: *hugs her* Great! You?

Maia: awesome!

*everyone goes inside the room and sits down*

Ross: Why are you here again?

Maia: oh yeah, like I was telling Riker I am here on a break from filming The Fosters so I decided to take a cruise to the Caribbean instead of going back to Australia this time.

Ross: Cool! Now we can all hang out together!

Rydel: Anyways, Maia will also be joining us for dinner today

Ross & Riker: Sweet!

Riker: So that's why you're dressed up all fancy-like

Maia: yeah.

Rydel: Anyways, where's Rocky and Ratliff?

Maia: Yeah

Ross: I don't know

Rydel: Wait you mean you've still been waiting for them here since I left an hour an 20 minutes ago?

Ross & Riker: Yeah

Maia: It's okay, we don't have to eat till 8pm, and they will be here soon

Rydel: I hope


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

*10 minutes later*

*Rocky and Ratliff walk in with Bobo*

Riker & Ross: Finally! Wait, what's with the monkey?!

Rocky: Riker, Ross! Be nice! Ratliff is not a monkey!

Ratliff: Um Rock I think their talking about Bobo *pointing to the monkey in his arms*

Rocky: Oh yeah

Maia & Rydel: Aww Cute Monkey

Ratliff: Yeah his name is Bobo

Maia & Rydel: Aww

Rocky: Anyways Maia what are you doing here?

Maia: I was on a break from filming so I decided to take a vacation, and now Rydel invited me to dinner

Rocky: Awesome! It's great to see you again! I missed you *hugs her*

Maia: *hugs him back & smells his cologne*

Rocky: *pulls away* By the way you look really pretty tonight

Maia: Thanks *smiles at him*

Rocky: *smiles back* *walks to the couch sits down next to Riker

Rydel: *fist bumps Maia* *Whispers* you go girl!

Maia: *whispers* thanks!

Ratliff: *walks over to Rocky, puts bobo in his arms* There you go bro

Rocky: *catches him* what?

Ratliff: *sits down next to Rydel* I'm sorry Rocky but he's your monkey, not mine, so he's your problem, not mine. Uncle Ratliff is done!

Everyone: Uncle Ratliff?

Ratliff: Long Story

Riker: Bro anyways how did you get a monkey?

Ratliff: Yeah you still haven't told me that story!

Rocky: Oh Yeah, so you see before we got on board I saw a man loading a box on the ship and it was labeled "Live Monkeys" so I asked the captain if I could have one and he said yes only if I didn't let it out of our cabin area.

Rydel: Oh

Rocky: Yeah so I kept him and named him Bobo

Maia: cool, anyways what took you guys so long?

Ratliff: We had monkey issues

Maia: Um…

Riker: Okay, I have no interest in your monkey business, so I don't wanna hear it

Ratliff: Okay

Rocky: Oh and look what I taught it to do *places bobo on the floor* *puts on Loud*

Bobo: *starts dancing*

Maia: Aww! That's so cute!

Rocky: Thanks! *winks at her*

Maia: *blushes*

Ross: Now anyways should we be getting to dinner?

Everyone: Sure

Rocky: Yeah lemme just put Bobo back in his cage *goes puts Bobo in the cage* Okay let's go!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

*Everyone walks into the dining hall*

Ross: *singing* I'm walking in on a thin line, and my hands are tied got nowhere to hide, I'm sitting at a cross roads got nowhere to go, feeling so exposed

Laura: *hears someone singing* Nessa do you hear that?

Vanessa: What?

Laura: It sounds like Ross, singing don't look down

Vanessa: Look! He's over there

*both look to see Ross singing*

Vanessa: Laura go sing your part!

Laura: What?! No that's crazy!

Vanessa: Come on I know you like him, go sing and surprise him

Laura: Wait how do you know?!

Vanessa: Duh, you're wearing all Yellow

Laura: *blushes*

Vanessa: Now hurry go sing!

Laura: Okay! *leaves the buffet line, walks up behind Ross*

Laura: *singing* Yeah I'm caught in between, where I'm going and where I've been, But I know, there's no turning back, yeah

Ross: *turns around* *looks shocked*

*A crowd starts gathering they all start clapping along*

Laura: *mouths to Ross* sing

Ross & Laura: *both sing the whole song*

*the crowd erupts into cheers*

Captain: And that was Ross Lynch and Laura Marano from Austin and Ally singing "Don't look Down"! *

Audience: *claps*

Riker: *cheers*

Ross: Omg! Laura!

Laura: Ross!

*they hug*


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ross: Laura! I missed you so much!

Laura: I know me too!

Ross: *leads Laura over to the rest of R5 and Maia* Hey guys! Look who I found

Everyone except for Ross: LAURA!

Ross: *winces* so, I guess you know her?

Everyone: *laughs*

Rydel & Maia: Hey Laura!

Laura: Hey Maia, Hey Delly! *gives them each a small hug*

Rocky & Riker: Laura! How are you doing?

Rocky & Riker: Stop That! No You Stop, No You…

Laura: Guys! Guys!

Everyone: *laughs*

Laura: Anyways, I'm fine, how about you guys?

Rocky & Riker: We're good, oh not again!

Laura:*laughs* well okay then...

Ratliff: Hey Laur Laur, u didn't forget about me did you?

Ross: *still has his arm around her* Not cool man I am the only one who is allowed to call her Laur Laur!

Ratliff: Sorry man

Laura: *laughs* you guys are hilarious! Anyways no I didn't forget about you Ratliff…Where's my hug?

Ratliff: *hugs Laura*

Ross: So Laur Laur

Everyone: *laughs*

Ross: What are you doing here?

Laura: Well my parents think that Nessa and I have been working too hard with our jobs so they decided that we needed a vacation so here we are!

Ross: Oh Cool, I think you deserve a break, considering how hard you work

Laura: Awww, thanks Ross *smiles at him*

Ross: *smiles back*

Laura: Anyways, what are you guys doing here?

Riker: Well, the rest of R5 and I are here to also take a vacation and just get away from all the tours, paparazzi and our busy lives.

Laura: That's great and all but who is managing the things you need to do when you get back?

Rydel: Oh that's Ryland's job, and I think he is doing just fine

Rocky: I wouldn't be so sure about that, I am just talking to him on the phone and listen

Ryland: *on the phone talking to Rocky* I can't believe you guys actually left me here while all of you went on a cruise! I have so much to do here and you guys just left it all to me, rocky…rocky…ROCKY!

Rocky: *puts the phone back to his ear* Oh what sorry bro *grabs a piece of paper and crinkles it* I think your breaking up

Everyone: *trying hard not to laugh*

Ryland: Rocky I know that trick don't you dare hung up on me if you do I…

Rocky: *presses the end call button*

*At Their House*

Ryland: NOOO! ROCKY!

Stormie: *rushes in his room* Sweetie what's wrong?

Ryland: Nothing, I just could use some help with all this stuff planning for R5's new album, do you know where dad is?

Stormie: Sorry honey, but dad and I are going to Mexico I guess you're going to have to handle this yourself, see you in 3 weeks! But on the plus side you will have the house to yourself! *shuts the door* *Mark and Stormie leave*

Ryland: NOOOOO!

*back on the ship*

Everyone: *laughing like crazy*

Maia: Rocky *laughing*, I can't believe you just did that!

Rocky: It's okay, I'm pretty sure he won't be mad at me, I mean come on you can stay mad at me…I'm Rocky Lynch!

*Rocky's phone buzzes in his pocket*

Rocky: *opens it* Uh...It's a text message from Ryland he says "Rocky when you get home I am going to cut your guitar strings and strangle you with them!"

Rocky: See I told you he wasn't mad!

Everyone: *laughing*

Laura: anyways, so Maia what are you doing here?

Maia: Oh I had a break from filming the fosters so I decided to take a vacation

Laura: awesome!

Vanessa: Laura!

Laura: Over here!

*Vanessa jogs up to them*

Vanessa: Laura, they have gogurt for dessert in the lounge

Laura: *gasps* GOGURT! *runs to the lounge*

Ross: Haha, well that's Laura for you, one time on set the director told her that it was time to shoot another scene and he tried to take away her gogurt, well let's just say that that wasn't pretty at all.

Everyone: *laughs*

Ross: I'm gonna go after her before she does something else…LAURA! LAURA! Wait Up!

Everyone: *laughs*

Rocky: Go Ross!

Rydel: Yeah, Ross to the rescue!

Vanessa: *walks up to them* Hey guys!

Everyone: Hey Vanessa!

Vanessa: What are you guys doing here?

Riker: Oh, R5 decided to take a break, so we decided to take a vacation!

Maia: And I had a break from filming as well

Vanessa: Cool! Well it's been great seeing you guys, I'm gonna go wait for Laura so we can eat together

Riker: No, no, no, no, stay, you look hungry so you can eat with us, and besides she is either gonna fill up with gogurt or eat dinner with Ross, whichever happens first

Vanessa: That's true, but I should really get back…

Riker: *grabs her hand* Come on, stay, please *does the signature Lynch puppy dog eyes*

Vanessa: *looks down, sees him holding her hand, looks up again, looks into his eyes* *starts to melt* fine

Riker: Awesome!

Rocky: let's go find a table to eat at

Ratliff: Okay let's go

*they all get to the table, sit down and start eating*

*they are sitting in the following order, Riker is sitting across from Vanessa, Rocky is sitting across from Maia, and Ratliff is sitting across from Rydel, all the girls are on one side and all the guys are on one side*

*with Ross and Laura*

Ross: Hey Laura! Wait up! *finds Laura, her back facing him, taps her shoulder*

Laura: *turns around* Hey Ross *she says, while stuffing her face with gogurt*

Ross: *looks at her face, sees all the gogurt & laughs*

Laura: What? *has a confused look on her face* what's so funny?

Ross: *starts laughing harder*

Laura: *starts to get annoyed*

Ross: *sees her expression, and stops laughing* Sorry…it's just that you have gogurt all over your face

Laura: *looks embarrassed* oh

*Laura tires to grab some napkins, but Ross' hand stops her*

Ross: Here, allow me, *Ross grabs a napkin and wipes Laura's face with it, while looking into her eyes the whole time*

Laura: *staring at him* thanks

Ross: *puts the napkin down* no, no problem

*they stare into each other's eyes*

Ross: *leans in*

Laura: *leans in too*

*Raura is about to kiss*

*Ratliff walks in and interrupts them*

Ratliff: Hey! Ross! Laura! Everyone is gonna go night swimming at the beach! Wanna come with?

(And just so you're not confused, they are docked in Miami for a few hours and they will be back on course in the morning, sorry I forgot to mention that, now back to the story)

*Raura plus apart, blushes*

Raura: *mumble* Yeah, uh, okay

Ratliff: great!

Laura: well I'm gonna get ready, bye Ratliff, bye Ross

Ratliff: bye

Ross: *mumbles sadly, looks down, quietly says* bye

Laura: *walks to her room*

*with Ross and Ratliff*

Ross: Dude! That was so not cool!

Ratliff: What?! What did I do?

Ross: Me and Laura were this close to kissing and you had to walk in and interrupt us!

Ratliff: Ooh RAURA! I have been waiting forever for this to happen!

Ross: Well, it's not going to happen! Cause you just ruined it!

Ratliff: Sorry, anyways how long have you liked her for?

Ross: Since about Austin & Ally started

Ratliff: Really? Wow! That's almost 2years Ross!

Ross: I know

Ratliff: Well come on we gotta get ready for swimming!

Ross: No, that's okay, I don't wanna go

Ratliff: Dude! Why not?

Ross: I just don't feel like it okay?

Ratliff: *gets an idea, smiles* you'll get to see Laura in a bikini, maybe

Ross: Hmm… *thinks about it* let's go! *races upstairs*

Ratliff: *laughs* I'm good. *follows him*


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Laura: *walks into her room* *shuts the door* *sighs*

Vanessa: Why so *sighs like Laura did*

Laura: Don't mock

Vanessa: Sorry, anyways so what's the matter? It's about Ross isn't it?

Laura: Yeah…wait how do you know?

Vanessa: Laura, I'm your sister, I can tell

Laura: Okay then, anyways Ross and I were this close to kissing….

Vanessa: Oooh

Laura: ….But Ratliff interrupted it

Vanessa: Oh Laura *hugs her* Laura I'm so sorry

Laura: It's okay Nessa, maybe we were just not meant to be *lets go of Vanessa, sits down on her bed*

Vanessa: *walks over to her, sits down next to her* Laura, don't say that, come on Laur, tell me, who leaned in first when you and Ross were "about to kiss".

Laura: *thinks about it for a second* Um, Ross did

Vanessa: See! This means he still likes you! He tried to kiss you first!

Laura: And he wiped the gogurt that was on my cheek! Your right Nessa! Maybe he does still like me

Vanessa: He probably does. Hey, which bikinis did you bring?

Laura: Uh… *looks through her suitcase* my red one, my blue on and my yellow one.

Vanessa: Perfect!

Laura: Why?

Vanessa: Because I can wear your blue one to impress Riker and you can wear your yellow one to impress Ross!

Laura: Yeah your right!

Vanessa: *grabs her bikini* now get changed, hurry! I call bathroom! *walks into the washroom*

Laura: *changes*

*with Maia and Rydel*

Rydel: Hey Maia what kind of swimsuit are you going to wear tonight?

Maia: ooh I have this dark navy blue one piece swimsuit that has a kangaroo on it from Australia and it says "I'm a regular Aussie!"

Rydel: Uh, now, you're wearing my green bikini

Maia: Why? And what about you, isn't Ellington's favorite color green too?

Rydel: Don't me wrong, your swimsuit seems cool, but if you really wanna make Rocky drool, you gotta wear this *shows her the bikini*

Maia: *hesitant* okay…

Rydel: And I have another green one for me to wear

Maia: Oh okay, great, thanks Rydel

Rydel: No problem lets change

Both: *change*

*with Maia, Rydel, Vanessa and Laura*

Maia and Rydel: *bump into Vanessa/Laura* Oh hey guys!

Laura and Vanessa: Hey

Rydel: Wow I guess we all had the same idea

All: *look at each other, laugh*

Maia: I'm trying to impress Rocky with my green bikini

Rydel: I'm trying to impress Ratliff with mine

Vanessa: I'm trying to impress Riker with my blue bikini

Laura: And I'm trying to impress Ross with my yellow bikini, lol

*they all laugh*

Rydel: Come on! Let's go!

*all head towards the beach*

*while the girls convo is going on*

Ross: Hey Riker, it was a pretty smart idea wearing the girls favorite colored swim trunks

Rocky: yeah, thanks bro

Riker: No problem

*Ross is wearing Red shorts for Laura*

*Riker is wearing Black shorts for Vanessa*

*Rocky is wearing Orange shorts for Maia*

*And Ratliff is wearing Pink shorts for Rydel*

Rocky: Okay Leggo!

*the guys go down to the beach to meet the girls*

Ratliff: There they are! *points at them*

The Guys: *see them* Woah


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Ross: Wow you guys look amazing! Especially you Laura…

Laura: Thanks Ross! *smiles*

Ross: *Smiles back*

Riker: So what do you guys wanna do?

Rocky: Go surfing!

Rydel: that's a great idea guys, but um little problem

Guys: what?

Maia: None of the girls know how to surf!

Riker: wow that's odd because you're all California girls

*everyone laughs*

Rocky: But that's okay, we can teach you *grabs Maia's hand* come on! *winks at her*

Maia: *looks into his eyes, her heart melts* okay

*everyone grabs a surfboard and heads down to the beach*

Ross: Hey, but Maia don't you know how to surf from Teen Beach Movie?

Maia: No Ross my stunt double did all that

Ross: Oh I didn't know that

Rocky: Come on Ross even i could tell who is who

Maia: really?

Rocky: yeah

Maia: wow

Rocky: you're surprised

Maia: yeah cause Ross was in the movie with me but you know that difference between me and my stunt double

Rocky: yeah well you have really pretty eyes

Maia: that's how you know the difference?

Rocky: yeah *smiles at her*

Maia: *returns the smile*

Riker: *walks in between them, pushes them apart* anyways if you two are done being all cute, let's see how the pairs will work

Vanessa: ooh easy, I got it

Riker: tell me

Vanessa: Well we can do it by age, Rydel and Ratliff should be together cause their both 20, Rocky and Maia are both 19 so they should be together, Ross and Laura should be together cause there both 17 and that leaves you and me, and we are both 21

Riker: Aw you're so smart! Guys! Isn't she smart?

Rocky: yeah, yeah whatever

Ross: let's do this!

*they all pair up grab a surfboard and start to surf*

*Ross/Laura have a Yellow/Red Surfboard*

*Maia/Rocky have a Green/Orange Surfboard*

*Rydel/Ellington have a Green/Pink Surfboard*

*And Vanessa/Riker have a Blue/Black Surfboard*


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

*with Riker and Vanessa*

Vanessa: Riker, I don't think I can do this, I am really scared

Riker: Hey look at me, look at me

Vanessa: *looks at him*

Riker: *still looking at her* I promise I will never let anything happen to you, your safe as long as your with me, okay?

Vanessa: Okay

Riker: *helps her onto the surfboard* Okay steady now, steady

Vanessa: okay

Riker: Now Vanessa slowly stand up on the surfboard, and try to move, you can put your arms out for balance

Vanessa: Okay I trust you Riker…

Riker: It's okay, you can trust me

*with Rydel and Ellington*

Ratliff: *watching Rydel surf like a pro* Wow! Rydel you're a natural!

Rydel: *surfing* Thanks El! I learn from the best

Ratliff: Yeah you do

Rydel: *comes back to shore* Okay I am kinda hungry do you want to go get a snack from the surf shop

Ratliff: Yeah sure, let's go!

*Ratliff and Rydel, head towards the surf shop*

*with Ross and Laura*

Laura: Hey look there's Ellington and Rydel!

Ross: Oh Yeah! Guys! Over Here

*Ratliff and Rydel look over to Ross and Laura and go sit down with them*

Ratliff: Hey Guys!

Laura: Hey

Ross: What's up?

Rydel: How was your surfing lesson Laura?

Laura: It was a lot of fun, Ross is an excellent teacher

Ross: Awww thanks

Ross: How was yours Rydel?

Ratliff: Dude! Your sister is a natural she is so awesome it took me 10min and she was already surfing like a pro

*Rocky and Maia sit down with them*

Maia: Hey Guys

Everyone but Rocky: Hey

Ross: So Rocky how's the surfing lesson going?

Rocky: Good, it's actually fun cause Maia said she learned a few tips from her stunt double when you guys were on the Teen Beach Movie set

Ross: Really?

Maia: Yeah thanks to her and Rocky I am surfing like a pro!

Ratliff: Hey wait, Rocky where's Bobo?

Laura: Who's Bobo?

Ross: His pet monkey

Laura: Monkey?!

Rocky: Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot about Bobo! Come on Maia lets go get him

Maia: Fine

Rocky: BOBO! Daddy's coming!

Maia: Daddy?

Ross: Sometimes I just, I don't know about him

*Rocky and Maia run back to the ship*

Laura: What's this about a monkey?

Ross: Well you see Rocky got a pet monkey when we were on board because…..

*Ross is cut off by a familiar voice that he hears screaming*

*with Riker and Vanessa*

Riker: VANESSA!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

*Riker looks through the waves in horror because his crush just wiped off of a surfboard and he can't find her*

*Riker jumps into the sea and swims around to find Vanessa*

*He finds her in the ocean picks her up and takes her back to the beach*

Riker: *places Vanessa gently in the sand* *whispers softly* Vanessa…Vanessa?

Vanessa:?

Riker: *starts to give her mouth to mouth*

Vanessa: *wakes up* Riker

Riker: Oh Vanessa! You're alive!

Vanessa: Where am I?

Riker: Shh just relax

*everyone except for Maia and Rocky, run over to them*

Ross: RIKER! What Happened?

Riker: Vanessa almost drowned, don't worry she's okay

Laura: *runs over to Vanessa's side* Vanessa! Are You Okay

Vanessa: Yeah I guess I just hit my head a little

Rydel: I'm so glad you're okay

Ratliff: I know

Riker: Where's Rocky and Maia

*Rocky and Maia walk over to the rest of them with Bobo*

Rocky: Right here!

Maia: What happened?

Ross: Vanessa almost drowned but Riker saved her in time

Maia: Oh Vanessa are you okay?

Vanessa: Yeah I am fine

Vanessa: Riker?

Riker: Yeah

Vanessa: Am I hallucinating? Why is Rocky holding a monkey?

Rocky: Again! Ratliff is not a monkey people! Show some respect!

Ratliff: again talking about Bobo! And I'm not in your arms am I?

Rocky: *checks his arms* No you're not

Ratliff: You're an idiot!

Rocky: Anyways, Ratliff Bobo told me that he wants to spend some time with Uncle Ratliff

Ratliff: 1) Bobo doesn't talk! And 2) I'm not his uncle!

The Girls: Uncle?

Riker: You guys can you save this for later! We need to take Vanessa to the infirmary!

Laura: Yeah, we need to make sure that she is okay

Ross: Okay it's getting late and the infirmary is probably closed, let's just go back on the ship, Riker you can take care of Vanessa and the rest of us can crash for the night

Laura: Ross if Riker is gonna take care of Vanessa then where am I gonna sleep?

Ross: You can sleep in my room with me and Bobo's Daddy and Uncle can sleep in his Uncle's room

Ratliff: I am not his uncle!

Ross: I don't care! Just you and Rocky will sleep with bobo, I can sleep with Laura, Riker and Vanessa can sleep in Vanessa's room and Maia can go to her room, and so can Rydel. Okay get it?

Everyone: Got It!

Ross: Good…Let's go!

*all walk back to the ship*


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

*with Riker and Vanessa*

Riker: *carefully walking Vanessa to her room* Vanessa do you have a room key?

Vanessa: Yeah…it's in my purse can you grab it?

Riker: Yeah sure *gets the room key, opens the door*

Vanessa: My bed is the one on the right

Riker: Gotcha *carefully lays Vanessa on her bed, covers her with a blanket* Do you need anything else?

Vanessa: Yeah can I please have some water?

Riker: Sure anything for you *goes and gets water from their minifridge* *hands it to her* Here you go, Vanessa

Vanessa: thanks *takes a sip, then puts it on the night table*

Riker: *walks over to Laura's bed to sleep in it*

Vanessa: Hey Riker

Riker: Yeah

Vanessa: Can you sleep with me?

Riker: Really?

Vanessa: Please

Riker: fine okay

*gets in under the covers with her*

*they fall asleep*

*With Ross and Laura*

Ross: Hey Laur Laur, um I forgot to mention to you, Rocky took his bed out of here because he wanted to use it for Bobo so you can sleep on the floor or with me

Laura: Ok one you're such a gentlemen, not

Ross: don't be mean

Laura: and I am not sleeping on the floor so we are just gonna have to make do with what we have

Ross: Okay

*Laura and Ross both get into Ross' bed and fall asleep quickly*

*With Rocky, Ratliff and Bobo*

*Rocky and Ratliff are currently dragging Rocky's bed around the room*

Ratliff: *puts his end of the bed down* Dude! Why did you insist that Bobo needed his own bed?

Rocky: Because! Don't you want our baby to be comfortable?

Ratliff: He is not my baby! If anything he's Maia's right Rocky?

Rocky: Shut up! Let's just finish this

Ratliff: Okay

*they finish organizing the bed*

Ratliff: Done! Okay I am going to sleep *climbs into bed*

Rocky: Uncle Ratliff!

Ratliff: What?!

Rocky: You can't sleep just yet

Ratliff: *whines* Why not

Rocky: We have to ready Bobo a bedtime story!

Ratliff: ugh!

Rocky: Come on chop chop

*they read Bobo a story*

*in the middle of the story*

Ratliff: Okay do you know what!

Rocky: What?

Ratliff: This is getting ridiculous! I am gonna sleep with Rydel!

Rocky: Your just gonna leave me alone with our baby

Ratliff: Yes and he is not my baby! Bye! I'm leaving!

*slams the door, leaves*


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Rocky: Shoot! What am I gonna do now? *thinks for a moment* MAIA!

*Rocky takes out his phone and calls Maia*

Rocky: Maia?

Maia: Rocky? Is that you?

Rocky: Yeah it's me

Maia: What do you want at *checks the time* 1:00am?

Rocky: Maia can u do me a favor?

Maia: *stretches* *yawns* Yeah sure what do you need?

Rocky: Well Ratliff kind of got mad at me and left to sleep with Rydel so can you please come and help me take care of Bobo?

Maia: Uh sure why not? What's your room number?

Rocky: Uh…*opens the door, reads the number and slams it* 523!

Maia: okay I'll be there in 5

Rocky: great! See you soon, bye

Maia: Bye

*with Rydel and Ellington*

Ratliff: *knocks on the door softly* Hey Rydes, you there?

Rydel: *wakes up* *whispers softly* Yeah hold on a sec El *gets outta bed, opens the door* Hi

Ratliff: Hi

Rydel: What do you need?

Ratliff: Well Rocky and I had a fight because I didn't want to read Bobo a bed time story and he kept calling me uncle Ratliff so long story short, I left him and Bobo alone in my room so I was wondering is it okay if I sleep in here with you tonight?

Rydel: Haha sure El, come on in

Ratliff: Thanks Delly

*they both climb into bed and fall fast asleep*

*with Maia and Rocky and Bobo*

Maia: *knocks on Rocky's door* Rocky you there?

Rocky: Hold on gimme a sec

Maia: kay kay

Rocky: *opens the door, lets her in* Hey

Maia: Hey Rocky so where's Bobo

Rocky: Over there sleeping, he fell fast asleep after I finished the story

Maia: Aww he's so cute

Rocky: And I'm not?

Maia: No, no, no I meant that…

Rocky: I know what you meant

Maia: Anyways if he's asleep what do you need me for?

Rocky: Oh I just wanted you here in case he wakes up and just to keep me company

Maia: Okay cool, well which bed is mine?

Rocky: Oh well, Bobo took Riker's bed instead of mine so you can sleep in mine and I can sleep in Ratliff's

Maia: Okay but how about we join all three beds together? It will be more room that way

Rocky: Smart idea!

*they rearrange the beds*

Maia: Okay I am so tired can we sleep now

Rocky: Sure

*Maia and Rocky both climb into bed and fall asleep*


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

*The next morning*

Captain: *announces over the speaker* All righty folks! If you haven't already noticed we have left Miami and now are back on course towards the Caribbean which we will be reaching by midnight tonight, we hope you're having a fantastic journey with us!

*with Maia and Rocky*

Maia: *wakes up* *sees Rocky's arms around her* what the- *tries to wake Rocky up to let go of her* Rocky, Rocky, let go of me!*shakes him*

Rocky: Five more minutes mom

Maia: I am not your mom!

Rocky: *wakes up* Huh what?! Oh sorry Maia *let's go of her* Anyways thanks for staying with me to take care of Bobo

Maia: No problem you know I would do anything for you

Rocky *smiles at her*

Maia: Anyways I better go get ready then we can all go to the lounge to eat breakfast

Rocky: okay see you soon bye

Maia: bye *walks out, shuts the door*

Rocky: *gets ready for breakfast*

*With Rydel and Ellington*

Ratliff: *wakes up* *sees Rydel, thinks "Yes! It wasn't a dream!* *tries to wake her up* Delly, Rydes, Rydel?

Rydel: huh?

Ratliff: Wake up!

Rydel: *gets up with a start* What? Who? Where? Oh hey Ratliff

Ratliff: Hey so anyways sorry for waking you up like that but we gotta go get ready for breakfast

Rydel: Oh yeah right thanks for waking me up

Ratliff: no problem

Ratliff: anyways I am gonna go get ready and shower and stuff, see you soon

Rydel: Ok Good luck with Bobo

Ratliff: Oh yeah that too! Anyways I will see you in the lounge with the others bye

Rydel: bye Ratliff

*Ratliff leaves*

Rydel: *gets ready for breakfast*

*With Riker and Vanessa*

Vanessa: *wakes up, still very sore* *whispers* Riker…Riker *thinks: "he's so cute when he is sleeping"* *stares at him for a bit*

Riker: *opens his eyes slightly, see's Vanessa staring at him, closes them again*

Vanessa: *starts stroking his hair* *softly whispers* Riker I love you so much, please never leave me

Riker: *is listening to Vanessa talk* *Thinking "oh my gosh! Yes! She likes me too!, I better start waking up now"* *starts to move, and moan*

Vanessa: *stops stroking his hair* Riker

Riker: *opens his eyes fully* Oh Hey Vanessa

Vanessa: Hey Good Morning

Riker: So what time is it?

Vanessa: *Looks at the clock* Um 8:30

Riker: Ok cool breakfast isn't till 10:00, anyways how are you feeling?

Vanessa: A bit better but my back is still a little sore, can you rub it for me?

Riker: uh sure *starts massaging her back* feeling better?

Vanessa: yeah thanks

Riker: no problem *stops massaging her*

Vanessa: Anyways I better get ready for breakfast

Riker: yeah me too, I will meet you in the lounge at 10:00 with the others okay?

Vanessa: okay? And if you see Laura can you send her up?

Riker: Sure

Vanessa: Bye Riker

Riker: Bye Nessa

*Riker leaves*

Vanessa: *thinking: oh my gosh he called me Nessa*

Vanessa: *gets ready*


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

*with Ross and Laura*

Ross: *wakes up, sees Laura, smiles and stares at her*

Laura: *wakes up, sees him staring* Why are you staring at me?

Ross: Because you're really pretty *smiles at her*

Laura: *smiles back*

Ross: *starts leaning in*

Laura: *leans in too*

*Raura Kisses*

Ross: *pulls away*

Laura: *pulls away too*

Ross: That was Wow

Laura: I know

Ross: So what does this make us?

Laura: I dunno

Ross: Well how about this? Laura Marie Marano, will you be my girlfriend?

Laura: I would love to Ross Shor Lynch

Ross: Awesome!

Laura: *laughs* anyways we better get ready for breakfast

Ross: Yeah

Laura: Well I'm going up to my room, see you later baby

Ross: See you in the lounge at 10:00

Laura: yeah okay bye

Ross: bye

*Laura leaves*

Ross: *happy sighs* *smiling, thinking about Laura* *talking to himself* Okay snap outta it Ross you gotta get ready! *gets ready for breakfast*

*With Rocky, Riker and Ratliff*

Riker: Rocky I cannot believe you let your stupid monkey destroy our room!

Rocky: Riker if you didn't want Ratliff in the band because you thought he was stupid, you could have said so before

Riker & Ratliff: We are talking about BOBO!

Rocky: Now you don't have to shout

Ratliff: Oh I am gonna strangle you! *starts attacking Rocky*

Riker: *pulls them away from each other* Guys, guys we gotta stop and we all gotta get ready for breakfast we can get maid service to clean this up again

Ratliff and Rocky: okay

Riker: let's get ready, okay

Rocky: Ok I am gonna go then bye guys see you in the lounge

*Rocky leaves and goes back to his room to change, opens the door goes inside* *see's Ross* Hey Ross

Ross: Hey Rocky *smiling like an idiot*

Rocky: Okay, backup what happened?

Ross: What?

Rocky: Why are you so smiley?

Ross: *sighs* Well….Laura and I maybe, kinda, sorta, kissed and now we are dating?

Rocky: WHAT?!

Ross: Yeah

Rocky: *bro hugs Ross* Congrats bro! I know how much you like her!

Ross: I know

Rocky: Raura! Raura! Raura!

Ross: *laughs* anyways Rocky you gotta go get ready for breakfast

Rocky: oh yeah

Ross: And you might wanna shower too cause no offense you smell like….*sniffs him* Monkey and Maia's perfume?!

Rocky: *smells himself* Weird combination but okay good call thanks bro

Ross: okay meet us in the lounge in ½ an hour

Rocky: okay see you then

*Ross goes to the lounge*


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

*with Laura and Vanessa*

Laura: *opens the door and closes it* *leans against the door, sighing*

Vanessa: Hey Laura why are you so happy?

Laura: Well don't freak out if I told you this but…

Vanessa: What?

Laura: Ross and I are dating!

Vanessa: WHAT?! YEAH! Raura! Raura! Raura! Laura I am so happy for you! *hugs her*

Laura: Thanks Vaness, and now that Raura has happened I am gonna help you cause we gotta focus on Rinessa

Vanessa: *laughs* okay first let's go eat

Laura: I need to change first gimme five minutes

Vanessa: Okay, I'll wait

Laura: *goes to the bathroom, changes, comes out five minutes later*

Vanessa: Ooh you look cute

Laura: thanks

*Laura is wearing a red top with a white blazer on top with yellow pants and Red shoes*

Vanessa: Come on let's go

Laura: Okay

*they head towards the lounge

*with Rocky

Rocky: *finishes his shower, changes, goes to the lounge*

*With Riker and Ratliff*

Riker: Ok Ratliff you hurry up and change for breakfast and I will call maid service…again *he sighs*

Ratliff: Okay I am gonna go get ready *goes to the bathroom, changes*

Riker: *calls maid service*

*talking on the phone*

Riker: Hello I would like Room 523 cleaned up today

Lady: Is this the Lynch room

Riker: *nervously* yes….

Lady: Okay what did the monkey do now?!

Riker: You have no idea, can you please just send someone to clean this up

Lady: sure, if I can find someone who isn't scared

Riker: Again I am sorry

Lady: yeah whatever, just tell the captain about this and then I will get a bonus cause I cleaned your room

Riker: Ok sure

Lady: we will be there in 10 minutes, bye now

Riker: bye

*hangs up*

Riker: Yo! El you ready?

Ellington: *walks out of the bathroom* Yup, leggo

Riker: okay

*they head to the lounge*

*with Rydel*

Rydel: *Gets ready, goes down to the lounge*

*everyone meets in the lobby of the lounge*


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

*everyone meets each other in the lounge*

*Maia also meets them there*

*everyone finds a table and sits down*

*they are sitting like this, Ross, Laura, Vanessa, and Riker on one side and Rydel, Ellington, Rocky and Maia on the other side*

Riker: *raises his hand* Waiter

*Waiter walks to their table*

Waiter: So what can I get for you guys?

Riker: Umm I'd like the Scrambled eggs and bacon with toast

Vanessa: I will also have that except with turkey bacon

Rydel: I will have the breakfast fruit parfait

Ratliff: I will have the French toast

Rocky: I will have the omelet

Maia: I will have the fruit salad

Ross: I will have the Pancakes!

Everyone: *laughs*

Waiter: Okay so I got 2 orders of scrambled eggs with bacon and toast but one with turkey bacon, 1 parfait, 1 French toast, 1 omelet, 1 fruit salad, and 1 order of pancakes. *looks at Laura* and what will the beautiful lady have today?

Laura: *blushes*

Ross: *getting mad*

Laura: I would like some pancakes as well

Waiter: No, no trust me the pancakes are not even that good, and do you wanna get fat like this guy *points to Ross* I think you should order the salad

Laura: No I am having the pancakes and that's final

Waiter: Fine, but just saying you get even hotter when your angry like that

Ross: Okay do you know what that's it! Just leave and get us our food

Waiter: who's gonna make me

Ross: *stands up* I am *almost attacks the waiter*

Riker: *pulls Ross back*

Waiter: How dare you try and attack me? What did I do to you?!

Ross: Stop acting so innocent, first you called me fat, insulted me for ordering pancakes and then you were hitting on my GIRLFRIEND!

Waiter: Hey I'm just saying you could have done way better honey

Ross: That's it! *attacks the waiter* *punches him in the face*

Waiter: OW! You will regret this

Captain: No you will! I heard the whole conversation! Xavier! You're fired!

Xavier: No, you can't

Captain: Crew!

Crew: Yes Sir!

Captain: Throw him in the brig until he can be removed from this ship

Crew: Yes captain! *drag Xavier out*

Xavier: No you can't do this to me! No!

*Crew and Xavier leave*

Captain: I am so sorry R5 and guests I assure you he will not be welcome on this ship again! If there is anything else you need please let me know

Riker: Thank you

*Captain walks away*

Riker: Well let's just reorder and eat some breakfast

*they get a new waiter a girl this time, they reorder and the waitress brings them their food*

Everyone: Thank you

Waitress: You're welcome

*everyone eats*

Riker: *while eating* wait backup when did you guys start dating? *looks at Ross and Laura*

Ross: This morning

Riker: *chokes* *drinks water*

Vanessa: *pats his back*

Riker: *stops* okay all that commotion for a girl you started dating this morning?!

Ross: Hey it's not my fault I am in love with her

Laura: You're in love with me?

Ross: Yeah

Laura: Aww *kisses him*

Ross; *kisses back*

Everyone: Aww

Riker: Well I guess it's okay; I mean you guys obviously love each other

Raura: Yeah

Rydel: You guys are so cute together! I can't believe my baby brother has a girlfriend

Ross: Rydes, stop

Rydel: Sorry

Maia: Anyways what are we doing today?

Rocky: Ooh we can go to the pool here, I heard they have a killer waterslide!

Ratliff: That sounds good, what do you guys think?

Everyone: Yeah sure

Riker: Okay let's finish eating then get ready for swimming

*everyone finishes eating then goes back to their room to get ready for swimming*


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

*later on at the pool*

Rydel: *talking to the girls* Hey do you guys wanna go into the hot tub

Laura: yeah sure, I am kinda cold

Vanessa: okay let's go

Maia: yeah come on

*they all go into the hot tub*

Rydel: *carefully gets in* Oh this feel so good

Laura: *already in* yeah

Maia: *sighs*

Vanessa: You know this is really helping my back too, I feel much better after the accident

Laura: Oh yeah speaking of that, you didn't complain at all today, and we just go into the hot tub now, I don't think your back can feel that better that fast, how come it wasn't hurting this morning like it always does?

Vanessa: Oh, huh, yeah actually do you know what I think it was hurting a lot, Oww

Rydel: Vanessa, I am not your sister and I already know that you're lying, what happened?

Maia: Yeah how come you're back started to feel better all of a sudden?

Vanessa: Okay fine I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else

Everyone else: Okay deal

Vanessa: This morning I was feeling a little sore, so I was complaining a little and Riker asked what's wrong, I said that my back was hurting and I asked if he could massage it for me, he said yes and then he rubbed my back so I guess that's how it started to feel better

The Girls: Ooooh

Vanessa: You guys shut up; it was just a friendly thing to do

Laura: uh huh, friend, okay tell me how did you guys sleep last night?

Vanessa: He slept with me in my bed, why?

Rydel: Oh my gosh!

Vanessa: What?

Laura: Riker has a crush on you!

Vanessa: Pshh, no he doesn't

Maia: Yes he does, it's so obvious

Vanessa: You guys are crazy

Rydel: Oh yeah, if we're so crazy why has he been drooling over you for the past 5 minutes

Vanessa: No he hasn't!

Laura: Look!

Vanessa: *Looks over to see, Riker staring at her, he is caught off guard, he waves than quickly turns back and starts talking to Ross* Oh my gosh

Maia: Did you see that?

Vanessa: Yes

Laura: I told you he has a crush on you

Rydel: I know my brother like anyone, okay I got it

Girls: What?

Rydel: Sometime today, I will go up to Riker and ask him if he likes you, Vanessa

Vanessa: Don't do that

Rydel: Why not? It's gonna be the easiest way to figure it out, plus he can't hide anything from me, we are really close

Laura: Yeah that's true

Rydel: See? Okay I will ask him later, and then tell you

Vanessa: Okay

Maia: Wait one thing first, Vanessa do you like Riker?

Vanessa: *blushes* maybe

Laura: I knew it!

Maia: Did you say anything to him yet?

Vanessa: Well…maybe this morning when he was asleep, I kinda whispered to him that I loved him and I told him to never leave me

Rydel: Oh my gosh!

Vanessa: What?!

Rydel: What did he do after that?

Vanessa: He shifted then woke up

Rydel: Oh no, Nessa I hate to tell you this but

Vanessa: but what?

Rydel: I think Riker was listening the whole time

Vanessa: WHAT?!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Vanessa: No, No, No, you have got to be kidding me Rydel!

Rydel: I'm not, and I think you screamed to loudly cause here he comes

*Riker runs up to them*

Riker: Vanessa what's wrong?

Laura and Maia: *trying not to laugh*

Vanessa: Oh nothing

Riker: Then why did you scream

Vanessa: Oh I just got a phone call from the Switched at Birth producers and they said that the cast is going to have a party for me when I get back, so I am really excited

Riker: Oh that's so good, I am so happy for you *hugs her* Okay I'm gonna go now bye Nessa, bye guys

Everyone: bye

Vanessa: bye Riker

Rydel: Switched at birth welcome back party? Really Vanessa?

Vanessa: It was the first thing I could think of

Laura: well it seems like he didn't expect anything

Maia: yeah, but he obviously cares about you I mean come on none of the other guys ran over only he did

Laura: Yeah Ross didn't even run over and you could be his future sister-in-law

Rydel: Really?

Laura: It's possible, in a few years maybe

Rydel: Yeah I will have a few more siblings then!

Laura: *laughs* yeah

Rydel: anyways back on topic, I will also ask Riker if he heard anything you said this morning

Vanessa: Okay

Rydel: I can go do it now if you want

Vanessa: No, not now do it later

Rydel: No I'm doing it now

Vanessa: No do it later

Rydel: No I'm doing this now

Vanessa: No later *grabs her hand*

Rydel: No it's the perfect time, I can make an excuse cause everybody talks is on so we can do our dance

Rydel: *lets go* bye Vanessa *runs away*

*Rydel walks up to the guys*

Rydel: Hey Riker

Riker: See I told you guys; here she is okay Del let's dance! *grabs her*

Rydel: Okay

*They do their dance to Everybody Talks by Neon Trees*

Riker: Well that was fun

Rydel: Yeah, um Riker do you mind if I talk to you for a sec, like a brother sister talk

Riker: Oh okay, guys I will be right back

Guys: Ok

*Riker and Rydel walk away*

Riker: So Del so what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?

Rydel: Oh okay how do I put this without sounding nosy…..do you like Vanessa?

Riker: What?! How did you know?

Rydel: Dude! I'm your younger sister I know everything about you, we were always the closest growing up

Riker: True, so now that you know can you please not tell anybody

Rydel: Don't worry big bro I won't, but I have a question do you know if she likes you back?

Riker: Um I think she does

Rydel: How do you know?

Riker: Well this morning when she thought I was sleeping she started stroking my hair and she said that she loved me and told me to never leave her, and I just pretend to wake up then

Rydel: Wait so you heard all this

Riker: Yeah

Rydel: Okay cool, anyways I promise not to tell anyone, bye

Riker: okay bye

*Riker walks over to the guys*

*Rydel walks back to the girls*

Rydel: Uh Vanessa, we got a problem


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Vanessa: What? What's the problem?

Rydel: Well I just talked to Riker…

Maia: Yeah we just saw you guys dance, which was pretty funny

Rydel: Thanks, but anyways, I just talked to Riker and he said that he heard all the things that you were whispered to him this morning

Vanessa: What?!

Rydel: Yeah, I am so sorry Vanessa

Vanessa: No, no, no don't be, that was a mistake on my part, if I didn't say those things he would have never heard them

Laura: But Nessa you can't just keep things like that bottled up inside of you

Maia: Laura's right, I mean what you did was for the best

Rydel: And you can't change it now so you just gotta deal with it

Vanessa: Yeah, I guess your right guys, anyways I think I am gonna go back to my room

Laura: Why? Are you feeling okay? You know there's nothing you can't tell me right?

Vanessa: Yeah I am, I just need some time to think

Rydel: Are you sure

Vanessa: Yes

Maia: Alright

All the girls: Bye

Vanessa: Bye

*as Vanessa is walking away she bumps into someone, no surprise it has to be Riker*

Vanessa: Sorry Riker I didn't see you there

Riker: That's fine, are you okay?

Vanessa: yeah I am fine, just feeling a little dizzy

Riker: Oh do you want me to walk you up to your room?

Vanessa: No, it's okay

Riker: Are you sure, I wouldn't mind, really, I-

Vanessa: NO Riker

Riker: *taken aback* Oh *stuttering* O-Okay

Vanessa: *feeling regret* Riker, I am so sorry, I just *looks into his eyes* I just need some time to think about something

Riker: It's okay, I get it

Vanessa: Thanks for understanding

Riker: No problem *hugs her*

Vanessa: *hugs back* Anyways I am gonna go lie down

Riker: Okay then, bye

Vanessa: bye

*Vanessa walks up to her room*

*Riker walks over to the hot tub where the rest of the guys now are, with the girls as well*

Rocky: Yo man, what was that about?

Ross: Yeah man, she like spazzed out at you

Riker: I don't know

Ratliff: Its gotta be something

Riker: I don't wanna talk about it, okay?

Ross: are you sure?

Riker: I don't wanna talk about it why can't you guys just leave me alone! Ugh!

*Riker storms up to his room*


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Rocky: Wow I don't think that he would be this mad he never gets this red, I mean ever

Rydel: Can't you guys just leave him alone; Riker is going through a tough time right now and since he is our older brother we need to help him through it, not make fun of him

Ratliff: I know, I mean come on, Rydel's right, which she always is, but seriously Riker is the whole reason we even have an R5, so we gotta be nice to him okay? If he didn't wanna be famous and become an actor, we wouldn't even be here right now

Rydel: Thanks Ratliff *shoots him a smile*

Ratliff: Anytime *smiles back*

Ross: Yeah I guess Rydellington is right

Rydellington: Rydellington?!

Rocky: You know your guy's couple name that the fans created

Ratliff: Yeah but why would you call us that if we're not even a couple

Ross: I know, but for me it was easier saying Rydellington rather than saying Rydel and Ellington, so I just said Rydellington

Rydel: *shoots him a glare*

Ross: Sorry

Laura: anyways we need to figure out what's up with this whole Riker/Vanessa thing

Ross: You mean Rinessa

Laura: Shut up

Ross: Wow that's a nice way to treat your boyfriend

Laura: Haha *sarcastically* oh sorry sweetie *kisses him* better?

Ross: Much better

Laura: *laughs* Okay now anyways what's the plan?

Maia: Well we already know that Vanessa obviously likes Riker

Rocky: And Riker obviously likes Vanessa

Ross: Yeah see we figured out something, thanks to Rocaia

Laura: Okay Ross, I am sorry to do this but if you don't shut up in the next five seconds I am not gonna kiss you for the whole rest of this trip

Ross: *wide eyed* Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, I promise I will shut up! *pretends to zip his lip, and throw away the key*

Laura: Well that worked, didn't it Ross

Ross: *about to speak*

Laura: *looks at him*

Ross: *nods instead*

Rydel: So now anyways we need to figure out how to get Rinessa together because the obviously both like each other

Rocky: We just gotta think of something

Rydel: No duh, Sherlock

Rocky: Hey! No need to be mean

Laura: Anyways, how about we all meet in the coffee shop tomorrow at 8:00am on the third floor

Maia: Yeah, that way we can get up early before either one of them gets up

Everyone else: Cool

Rydel: So it's settled

Laura: Okay now everybody hands in *everybody puts their hands in and everyone but Ross says "123 team Rinessa!", but Ross just did 123 with his hands and did a fist bump*

Laura: *laughs at Ross* *hugs him*

Ross: *hugs back*

Laura: You're the best you know that

Ross: *nods*


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

*The next morning everyone is at the coffee shop, at 8:00am*

Laura: *with a clipboard* Great so we are all here

Ross: What's with the clipboard?

Laura: Oh, it's just to make it more official

Ross: Okay

Laura: Anyways do you guys wanna order first

Everyone: Okay

Waiter: What can I get for you guys?

Ross: I'd like a Caramel Frappuccino

Laura: I'd like one of those as well

Maia: I'll get the Vanilla Latte

Rocky: I'll get a medium regular coffee

Rydel: I'll get a Strawberry Frappuccino

Ratliff: And I'll get a hot chocolate

Waiter: Okay, coming right up

*everyone gets their drinks and sits down*

Laura: *looks at her clipboard, takes a sip of her drink* Okay so I have some basic questions, Ratliff how did Riker sleep last night?

Ratliff: Hmm well I could barely sleep because he was moaning something in his sleep and I think I heard him crying at like 2:00am

Rydel: Aww, he is sensitive

Ross: And barely a man

Laura: What did I tell you Ross?

Ross: Oh Yeah, I'll shut up *zips his lips, and throws away the key*

Laura: And besides I think that is really sweet

Maia: I know right, I would love to have a sensitive guy who doesn't care if he cries

Rocky: Oh I can be him, I know how to cry *starts to cry, terribly*

Rydel: Would you stop

Rocky: *crying* *stops* Well then

Maia: *laughs*

Rydel: Anyways, Laura how did Vanessa sleep?

Laura: She did the same thing, but she started sleep walking as well, she bumped into the wall at like 3:00am, then she fell to the ground. I had to help her back into bed

Maia: alright so we know that they are both taking this thing really badly

Ratliff: Which is why we need a plan

Rydel: Right, so does anybody have any ideas?

Ross: *raises his hand*

Laura: Yes Ross? Would you like to say something?

Ross: *nods*

Laura: You may speak

Ross: Well I was thinking that we could we all go out today to tour the Caribbean since we are docked finally, and at the end of the day we can all go to dinner at a fancy restaurant, and we can just act like there's not enough for everyone at the table so we can all sit together and sit them alone in a booth

Rydel: That's actually not a bad idea Ross

Laura: Yeah, you finally said something smart

Ross: Okay so were going with my plan

Rocky: Well since nobody has another idea I guess we are

Laura: Okay everybody hands in *everyone puts their hands in, and yells "123 Team Rinessa!"

Rocky: Now if you will excuse me, I need to go give Bobo his ballet lesson, come on Uncle Ratliff!

Ratliff: *whines* I'm not his uncle! *follows him*


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey Guys, so it's me ComeOnGetLOUD123ReadySetRock, anyways I just wanted to say that I know some people like the pairing name to be called Rikessa instead of Rinessa, well I have always known Riker/Vanessa as Rinessa cause that's what my friends and I always call it that, I am not saying that Rikessa is bad or anything I actually like both but I am going to stick with Rinessa for this since that's what I always have been doing, so I hope you don't mind, and also I am going on a mini vacation for 3 days so I will try to update if I can, if not I will still write the stories then when I return on Thursday I will update a lot of chapters, so sorry for this, but thanks for understanding! Keep reviewing I love getting new reviews! So now, on with Chapter 30!**

Chapter 30:

Ross: *knocks on Laura/Vanessa's room door* Laura, Vanessa! Hurry up we gotta go, don't you guys wanna tour the Caribbean?

Riker: Yeah come on you guys we gotta go!

Laura: *yelling through the door* we're coming! Just hold on a sec

*inside*

Laura: Vanessa, come on you have to go, please

Vanessa: Laura I am sorry, I don't feel good today, and you guys can all go

Laura: Vanessa, if this is about the Riker thing it's okay, just deal with it

Vanessa: No Laura you don't get it, I cannot face Riker ever again

Laura: So you're just gonna abandon your crush forever, and never see him again, just because he now knows how you feel inside?

Vanessa: Basically, yes that's what I said

Laura: You can't do that! Vanessa, now he knows how you feel, you need to talk about it with him and maybe Rinessa will happen

Vanessa: I doubt that

Laura: It will happen if you try, and if you want it to happen you need to do something about it

Vanessa: Yeah, I guess

Ross: *knocks on the door* LAURA!

Laura: Ross, hold on a minute, okay do you know what just come inside and wait

Vanessa: No! Laura what are you doing?! If Ross comes in here, so will Riker, Laura I can't do this!  
Laura: Yes you can and you are, Ross, Riker Come in!

Ross & Riker: *walk in* Hey

Laura: Hey

Vanessa: *shyly* Hi *tries not to look at Riker

Ross: So are you guys ready?

Laura: Well I am, but Vanessa says she doesn't want to go

Riker: Aww Vanessa why not?

Vanessa: I just don't feel like it

Ross: Okay do you know what

Everyone else: What?

Ross: This is getting ridiculous!

Laura: Yeah, I mean come on you guys, you guys are barely even talking to each other and you don't want to hang out anymore!

Vanessa and Riker: So?

Ross: So?! SO?!

Laura: Baby, Calm down

Ross: I can't! You guys are really good friends, you need to talk about this

Vanessa: Yeah not gonna happen

Riker: Same here

Ross: Do you know what?!

Riker: What?

Ross: This is it! The plans for today are cancelled! Laura go and text the others and tell them that we will go visit the city tomorrow but for now, we are gonna do this, Laura grab you bag and run out the door

Laura: Why?

Ross: Just do it

Vanessa: What are you guys doing?

Ross: *grabs both their room keys* you guys are staying here for the day to work out your issues, alone all day, and neither one of you is coming out until this problem is resolved!

Riker and Vanessa: What?! *look at each other* No!

Riker: You can't be serious bro?

Ross: Riker I am dead serious, now bye!

Vanessa: No!

Ross: Too late

*Ross and Laura leave the room, and lock it from both sides*

*Outside*

Laura: Great plan Ross! But what happens if they escape

Ross: Oh, I got that covered, Yo! Cruise dude!

Cruise guy: You talking to me?

Ross: Yeah, so we are R5

Cruise guy: Oh yeah our special guests

Ross: Yeah so we have a special request that must be fulfilled by the captain

Cruise guy: Yes?

Ross: Do you see that room over there, number 620?

Cruise guy: Yes, what about it

Laura: Well we need those two people that are inside to stay in there, so no matter how much they complain make sure that, that room stays locked until 8:00pm tonight

Cruise guy: Yes Of course, and what if they need water or any other necessities

Ross: Then make sure that they receive those things but do not let them leave, go it?

Cruise guy: got it!

Laura: Thank you so much

Cruise guy: No problem, anything for you Ross Lynch of R5 and his girlfriend Laura Marano

Ross & Laura: Thanks, bye now

Cruise guy: Bye

*Ross and Laura leave, the cruise guy takes guard on the door*


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Rocky: What do you mean that our plans our cancelled?

Ratliff: Didn't you understand him? He said "Our plans our cancelled" Which part of that don t you get?

Rocky: Everything! I mean why?

Ross: Well remember how we said that Vanessa and Riker were not talking and we needed a plan?

Rydel: Yeah

Laura: Well they wouldn't speak this morning, so Ross got fed up and created a plan B

Maia: Which is?

Ross: I locked them both in Laura's room for the entire day and I told them that they were not allowed to leave unless they fixed their problems

Rocky: Oh that's why, well anyways it was a smart idea, wasn't it bobo? *starts making noises to act as if bobo is talking*

Bobo: *actually Rocky's voice speaking for Bobo* Yes, Yes Uncle Ross did have a nice plan Daddy Rocky

Rocky: See he agrees!

Rydel: Rocky shut up!

Rocky: Sorry

Rydel: Okay so for today we can just chill here

Ross: Yeah I was gonna go to the games room

Rydel: Yeah and Laura me and Maia can head to the spa

Ross: Great so it's settled!

Ratliff: Hey, Hey, Hey, what about me and Rocky?

Ross: Well you guys have a monkey to take care of, don't you Uncle Ratliff?

Ratliff: For the last time, I am not his uncle! And really do I gotta

Everyone: Yes!

Rocky: Come on, let's go, Follow me, follow me, follow, follow, follow me!

Ratliff: Fine, but what's with the song?

Rocky: Oh just something I showed Bobo when I want him to follow me, See?

*they all look at Bobo who is following Rocky*

Ratliff: You're Weird

Rocky: I know thanks

Ratliff: It wasn't a compliment

Rocky: To me it was, now let's go

*Rocky and Ratliff go to Ratliff's room*

*Ross goes to the games room*

*The girls head to the spa*


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Riker: I cannot believe that my own brother just left me here!

Vanessa: I know me too, my own sister!

Riker: Well as long as were here, we could make the most of it

Vanessa: *looks at him* True, do you wanna watch a movie

Riker: which movie?

Vanessa: Hmm, how about Tangled?

Riker: *gasps* Tangled?

Vanessa: Yeah, do you not like it, we can watch something else

Riker: No, no it's just that, that's my all-time favorite movie!

Vanessa: No way me too!

Riker: Come on, we can sit on the floor, I will get some blankets

Vanessa: And I will make popcorn and hot-chocolate

Riker: Okay let me put in the movie

*they get everything ready*

Riker: *hits play on the remote*

*they start watching the movie*

*halfway through the movie, Vanessa's head is on Riker's shoulder and his head is on top of hers*

Riker: This is fun isn't it? *looks at Vanessa*

Vanessa: Yeah, it is *looks at Riker, smiles*

Riker: *smiles back*

*They snuggle closer together and continue watching the movie*

*With Maia, Rydel, and Laura*

Maia: This is so relaxing

Laura: I know right

Rydel: The perfect treatment

Maia: I know

*The girls spend the rest of the day getting seaweed wraps, massages, facials, and mani-pedis*

*with Rocky and Ratliff*

Ratliff: How did I get stuck taking care of a stupid monkey with you Rocky?!

Rocky: Hey so now your calling yourself a monkey? I am sorry Ratliff but if you and everyone else keep insisting that you're a monkey, I am gonna have to agree with them!

Ratliff: Oh my god

Rocky: What

Ratliff: I just realized something, so amazing

Rocky: What? What is it?

Ratliff: Ooh I know…It's that…You're an idiot!

Rocky: Hey what did I do?

Ratliff: Do you know what, forget it

Rocky: Okay then, now let's just show a positive attitude and watch some TV with Bobo

Ratliff: Okay *turns on the TV*

*Ratliff, Rocky and Bobo start watching Friends*


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

*Three hours later*

*Riker and Vanessa have fallen asleep after watching Tangled*

Riker: *wakes up* *looks at the time* *sees its 1:00pm* Nessa…Nessa…Wake up

Vanessa: *yawns* *wakes up* Oh...Hey Riker, What time is it?

Riker: 1:00pm

Vanessa: Oh, we still have time for lunch, but we are not allowed to leave this room

Riker: Yeah, but that's okay we can always order room service, there's no way Ross and Laura would let us starve to death

Vanessa: True

Riker: *picks up the room service menu, and looks at it* so what would you like to eat?

Vanessa: Um…Just a chicken salad I guess

Riker: Okay and I'll have a hamburger

Vanessa: Okay, would you mind ordering the food? I still need to shower and get ready *she is still in her pajamas*

Riker: Yeah sure, I'll order the food

Vanessa: Great, I am gonna go get ready then

Riker: Okay

Vanessa: *walks into the bathroom to shower and get ready*

*With Rydel, Maia, and Laura*

Maia: Wow you guys look amazing

Laura and Rydel: So do you!

Rydel: The facials really helped give our faces a glow

Laura: I know right

Maia: And I can't believe it's all free, just because we are here as R5's guests

Laura: I know Thanks Rydel!

Rydel: You're Welcome

*The Girls laugh and go get lunch*

*With Ross*

Ross: *his eyelids are starting to droop* *looks the screen* I cannot believe I just played 4 hours' worth of video games! I gotta take a break *gets a text from Laura*

_**Text Message **_

_From: Laura_

_To: Ross_

_Hey Baby, Rydel, Maia and I are gonna go have some lunch, why don't you join us, text Rocky and Ratliff and you guys can all join us_

_**Text Message**_

_From: Ross_

_To: Laura_

_Sure Sweetie, I'll text Rocky and Ratliff, and ask them to join us, see you in 10 minutes in the lounge_

_**Text Message**_

_From: Laura_

_To: Ross_

_Okay, see you then_

*Ross starts texting Rocky and Ratliff*

_**Group Text Message**_

_From: Ross_

_To: Rocky and Ratliff_

_Hey guys! So I am gonna go have lunch with the girls, wanna join us?_

_**Text Message:**_

_From: Rocky _

_To: Ross_

_Will Maia Be There?_

_**Text Message**_

_From: Ross_

_To: Rocky_

_Yes_

_**Text Message**_

_From: Rocky_

_To: Ross_

_Okay See you there in 10 minutes, I'll bring Ratliff as well_

_**Text Message**_

_From: Ross_

_To: Rocky_

_Okay see you soon bro_

*Ross shuts his phone and starts walking towards the lounge*

*In the Lounge*

*Maia, Laura and Rydel are already sitting down*

Rydel: *sees Rocky, Ratliff and Ross and waves them over* Guys! Over Here

*They see her and go and sit down with them*

*They all order their food and eat*

Rydel: Okay so what are our plans for the afternoon?

Maia: Yeah?

Rocky: Well I was thinking that we could get some souvenirs from the gift shops here

Maia: Yeah we haven't done that yet!

Ratliff: So is everybody cool with Rocky's idea?

Laura: I am

Ross: I'm down

Rydel: Awesome let's go!

*They finish eating, pay the bill and go to the gift shops*


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

*with Riker and Vanessa*

Riker: Wow that food was good

Vanessa: I know right, and we didn't even have to leave the room!

Riker: That too, but also we cant

Vanessa: Yeah how long do you think they are gonna keep us trapped in here?

Riker: Well its 3:00pm now, I dunno maybe about 5 more hours?

Vanessa: That's so long! But I guess it's not too bad, I mean if I had to be trapped in a room with someone, I'm glad it's you Riker

Riker: I feel the exact same way Vanessa. Anyways you know we need to talk about "us" sometime

Vanessa: Yeah I know, I've been trying to avoid it

Riker: You can't hide from your problems forever

Vanessa: Tell me about it

Riker: What?

Vanessa: I mean, *sighs* I know

Riker: Anyways Vanessa, to cut to the chase, I know you have a crush on me

Vanessa: Can we please not talk about this Riker *sits down on her bed*

Riker: but *sits down next to her* that's what we're trapped in here to talk about in the first place!

Vanessa: I know but it's just kinda awkward

Riker: *looks at her* It doesn't have to be

Vanessa: Riker…*her voice trailing off* There's just nothing left to say

Riker: why isn't there?

Vanessa: Look Riker I like you, fine maybe I do feel that there is something between us, and maybe I do have a tiny crush on you...

Riker: *looks at her*

Vanessa: …okay fine maybe a big one but its kinda obvious that you don't feel the same way and you don't like me back…so can't we just get past this and move on? Please?

Riker: *moves closer to her* But I don't wanna move on…

Vanessa: What?

Riker: …And what you said was true…I don't like you Vanessa

Vanessa: See I knew it was true! You don't like me like that *starts to cry* I knew I was stupid for thinking that a guy like you could like an awkward annoying girl like me, I am not pretty or anything like that, I am just normal and I know…

Riker: *cuts her off* *leans in closer* *kisses Vanessa*

Vanessa: *shocked* *starts to melt into the kiss and kisses back*

Riker: *pulls away after 20 seconds*

Vanessa: *still shocked* Wow that was…Wow…But Riker I thought you said you didn't like me!

Riker: you're right I don't like you Vanessa, actually I hate you

Vanessa: *starts to cry again* *voice cracks* what?

Riker: *starts laughing*

Vanessa: Why are you laughing?! You're so mean!

Riker: Vanessa I was just joking and I don't just like you…

Vanessa: What?

Riker: *leans in closer* *whispers in her ear* I love you *kisses her again*

Vanessa: *kisses back*

Riker: *pulls away* Vanessa you are the most beautiful, amazing, wonderful, spontaneous girl I have ever met, your funny, your smart, your talented, and your and amazing actress and singer

Vanessa: Riker I…

Riker: Shh. Let's just enjoy the moment…*kisses her again*

Vanessa: *kisses back* I love you too Riker *kisses him again*

Riker: *kisses back*


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

*everyone is outside Rinessa's room*

Ross: Laura…do you really need your sweater?

Laura: Yes! Especially if we are going on a walk

Rocky: But its summer!

Maia: Yeah and if you really need it that bad, why can't you just borrow one of mines or Rydel's?

Rydel: yeah!

Laura: I just really want it, plus my phone is in the pocket!

Ross: I have my phone and plus your's is just a stupid flip phone!

Laura: Hey don't insult my phone! Me and him are very happy together!

Ross: Oh yeah what's name?

Laura: Um…Bob

Ross: Bob really?

Laura: Yeah well it was the first thing that popped into my mind…

Ross: Ha! So you admit that his name really isn't Bob!

Laura: What that's not what I said

Ross: It totally was!

Rydel: *whistles* Guys! Shut Up! We can deal with "Bob" Later! *looks at Laura* Now Laura just go get your sweater!

Laura: Fine

Everyone: ugh

Laura: I swear this will only take a minute

Everyone: Okay

Laura: *knocks on the door* Riker? Vanessa? Can you guys please open the door? I need my phone and sweater!

*inside*

Riker: *whispers to Vanessa* should we open it?

Vanessa: Hell No!

Riker: Okay

Rinessa: *both yell* we're not gonna open it!

Laura: Why not?

*inside*

Riker: *laughing*

Vanessa: *tells him to Shh* Cause you trapped us in here all day and we are bored so it was your mistake of leaving us...

Riker: …And your phone

Vanessa: …In here!

Riker: So we are not opening up!

Laura: Please

Riker: *whispers to Vanessa* Now what?

Vanessa: *raises her hand at him, gesturing him to stop* *whispers back* Hold up, I got it

Vanessa; *yells at Laura* Not gonna work Laura!

Laura: Fine *walks away back to the rest of them*

Vanessa: And that's how you do it!

Riker: Nice job Vanessa! *kisses Vanessa*

Vanessa: Thanks babe *kisses him*

*outside*

Ross: Laura where's your room key?

Laura: uh…*checks her pockets* in the other pocket of my sweater?

Ross: OMG Laura! Forget it now let's just go *starts to walk away*

Rocky: *grabs his shoulder pulls him back* wait

Ross: *clearly annoyed* what?

Rocky: *thinks and smiles* I've got an idea…come on…follow me...Let's go!

*everyone follows Rocky to the outside of the ship*

Rocky: Here, I brought some rope and a hook now I can climb to their porthole window and see what's really going on

Ross: Why?

Laura: Yeah, I don't need my sweater and stuff that badly

Rocky: I know…but I know my brother and I know that he would have opened the door because they said themselves that they were bored and wanted to get out, but now suddenly they want to stay in there…which makes me wonder…hmm…there is something they are hiding from us!

Ratliff: so?

Rocky: so? I wanna find out what it is!

Rydel: Rocky you shouldn't do this, it's not safe, and what if something happened? Just leave it

Rocky: No...I am going up and nobody can stop me…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

*last time*

Rocky: No...I am going up and nobody can stop me!

*now*

Everyone: Fine

Rydel: But don't say that we didn't warn you!

Rocky: gotcha

*just a reminder that the boat is docked at their destination in the Caribbean*

*Rocky is climbing the side of the boat with a hook and a rope*

Ratliff: *calls up to him* Rocky! Are you sure that it's safe to be climbing up the side of the boat?

Rocky: *calls down* No! But I want to find out what the heck is going on with Rinessa!

Ross: Dude! So do we! But seriously I think you should come down!

Rydel: Yeah Rocky it's too dangerous!

*everyone else is watching him*

Rocky: Don't worry! I'll be fine *talking to himself* There's no going back now, this is it, now or never Rocky…you can do it *begins to climb more*

Ross: And we all know he won't be

Everyone: ROSS!

Ross: Hey we all know it's true

Laura: *shakes her head* what did I say Ross?

Ross: Sorry *gives her an apologetic smile* *shuts up*

Laura: *rolls her eyes*

Rocky: *climbing up the side of the boat* *climbs to the porthole that he thinks is Rinessa's room but it is actually the one next to their room, looks inside*

Elderly Woman *inside*: *in the shower, looks out the window, see's Rocky* YOU! Get out of my Bathroom window! *hits him on the head*

Rocky: Oops sorry Mam

Lady: *hits him*

Rocky: OW! Sorry! Oww! Sorry! OW! *climbs to the next window* *talking to himself* Well that was pleasant *looks in through the window, see's Riker and Vanessa making out* Holy Sh*t! I knew it! OMG! *loses his balance and falls off the rope*

Everyone down below: ROCKY!

*Rocky falls into the ocean*

*With Riker and Vanessa*

*Rinessa pull apart*

Vanessa: Riker did you hear that?

Riker: Must have been the wind

*they go back to making out*

*with everyone else*

Everyone: ROCKY! *runs to the side of the pier to look for him*

Maia: ROCKY! *breaks down and starts crying*

Rydel: *sits down next to her and comforts her* Shh its gonna be okay…Shh

*everyone is searching for him*

Rocky: *slowly swims up to the surface*

Maia: *gasps* There he is!

Everyone: *sees him* ROCKY!

*Ratliff and Ross lift him out of the water and place him on the boardwalk*

Maia: *runs to him* Rocky?! Are you okay?!

Rocky: *vision is still blurry* Maia is that you?

Maia: Yea it's me

Rocky: *vision goes back to normal* *sees her concern* Yeah I am just fine

Rydel: Rocky?! Wasn't I the one that told you not to climb the ship?!

Rocky: Yeah? Well you're not the boss of me!

Rydel: um yeah I kinda am

Rocky: Really how so?

Ratliff: Well Riker is trapped a room with Vanessa and she is the second oldest which now that he isn't here makes her the technically oldest one, thus meaning that she is in charge of you

Rocky: *sarcastically* Gee. Thanks Rat

Ratliff: *doesn't notice* *cheerfully* Thanks!

Laura: How did you fall off anyways? You seemed like everything was under control…from down here at least

Ross: Yeah

Rocky: Oh yeah about that… the only reason I fell off was cause I was so surpised at what I saw

Laura: What did you see?

Rocky: Riker and Vanessa…

Everyone: Yeah...

Rocky: Were making out!

Everyone: WHAT?!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

*last time*

Rocky: Riker and Vanessa were making out!  
Everyone: WHAT?!

*now*

Rocky: You heard me!

Maia: Ha! So that's why they wouldn't open the door!

Rocky: Yup we were probably interrupting their make out session or something

Laura: but why wouldn't they want us to know? I mean, me and Vanessa have always been really close, she was the first person I told when Ross and I started dating

Ross: maybe they didn't want to tell us because they thought it would be weird if we knew that they were dating because we are

Laura: hmm…maybe but it still wouldn't change anything

Ross: I know. But it was the only logical thing that I could think of

Rydel: but on the plus side, your plan worked! You locked them in a room together and now they are together!

Ratliff: Yeah! We should all celebrate!

Rocky: I agree with Ratliff, wanna go into town and grab something to eat?

Everyone: Sure!  
Maia: But don't you think we should get the new couple first?

Everyone: Yeah *they all agreed*

Laura: Great! Now let's go and get them! *starts to walk away, but Ross holds her back*

Ross: But how are we gonna get in the room?

Rydel: Yeah they wouldn't open it for us last time

Ratliff: Yeah that's why we had to go through all of this! *points at Rocky*

Rocky: *smiles sheepishly*

Laura: yeah you're right. Hmm... We will just have to knock on the door and ask again..

Maia: but we can't just keep doing that forever

Laura: Hold up! *raises her hands up* Let me finish

Maia: Proceed

Laura: We can ask again and when they don't open up we will just say "we all know your dating so you've got nothing to hide!" Then they will want to know how we found out, and open the door for us

Ross: Right

Ratliff: It's a little far-fetched, but it just might work

Rocky: Good! Now we gotta a plan! Come on, let's go!

*they all walk into Riker and Vanessa's room*


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

Laura: *knocks on the door* Vanessaaa

Ross: Rikerr

Raura: OPEN THE DOOR!

*inside*

Rinessa: *pulls apart*

Riker: uh...what do you think they want now?

Vanessa: I don't know

Riker: Should we open it?

Vanessa: Again…hell no!

*outside*

Ross: *leans against the door* Looks guys we all know your dating, so got nothing to hide!

Rocky: SO OPEN THE DAM DOOR!

*inside*

Rinessa: OMG

Riker: how did they find out?

Vanessa: How the hell should I know?

Riker: Well…I guess we open it and find out

Vanessa: Fine….*opens the door*

*everybody rushes in*

Riker: Okay first things first…how did you all find out?

Vanessa: ….and why is Rocky all wet?

Rydel: Aww it's so cute when they finish each other's sentences

Riker: Shut up

Rydel: *mumbles* Sorry

Vanessa: Well? *looks at the group*

*everyone looks at each other…then breaks out mumbling randomly*

Vanessa: *whistles*

Riker: *looks at her* Hot

Vanessa: *smiles at him*

Riker: *smiles back*

Vanessa: Now!

Everyone: *silent*

Vanessa: One at a time, *looks at her sister* Laura you first

Laura: Well Rocky found out when he saw you guys making out through the porthole

Vanessa: How?

Ross: *steps in* He was climbing up the side of the ship

Riker: *hits Rocky in the back of the head* You IDIOT!

Rocky: *flinches* WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!

Riker: *hits him again*

Rocky: OW! WHAT THE HECK?!

Riker: You fell off the rope didn't you, when you saw us and that's how you're all wet! Cause you fell into the water!

Vanessa: See I told you it wasn't the wind Riker!

Riker: *remembers that conversation* Oops, sorry

Rydel: Anyways so that's what happened!

Vanessa: Okay so Lemme get this straight, when we didn't open the door for you guys, Rocky thought something was up.

Rocky: Yes

Vanessa: So he decided to climb up the side of the ship, and you all let him *points to everyone*

Everyone: *mumbles* Yes

Vanessa: And when he saw what was going on he fell off the rope, into the ocean, where he was rescued by Ratliff and Ross, and then he told all of you what he saw. Am I right?

Everyone: YES!

Vanessa: Well…Okay then

Riker: are you mad baby? *puts his arms around her*

Vanessa: No its fine…plus I think Rocky falling off the rope was already his karma

Riker: true

Ross: So now what

Maia: I have a suggestion

*everyone turns to look at her*

Maia: How about we all get out of this room and we go into town and have dinner, then we come back here and go swimming or something before bed, then we can sleep so tomorrow we can get up early to go exploring or something around the island…sound like a plan?

Everyone: Yup

Maia: Alright, good then! Let's go!

*everyone goes to eat dinner*


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

*after dinner and swimming, everyone goes back to their rooms*

*with Riker, Rocky and Ratliff*

Riker: Ok, this is your choice Rocky

Ratliff: yeah you can stay here with us, but you need to keep Bobo in his cage

Riker: Or you can go back to your room with Ross

Rocky: *whines* But Ross won't let me keep Bobo!

Ratliff: So?

Riker: Yea that is not our problem, He's your monkey!

Rocky: No! He's uncle Ratliff's monkey too

Ratliff: NO HE ISNT!

Riker: Ok Rock what your decision gonna be?

Rocky: *looks back from Ratliff to Riker* *sighs* *pouts* I'll go put Bobo in his cage

Riker: Good idea bro

Ratliff: Yeah you go do that then we gotta get to sleep

Riker: Yeah we are gonna get up early to go hiking the in forest!

*they all go to sleep*

*With Maia and Rydel*

Maia: Rydel are you sure that it's alright if I sleep in here with you?

Rydel: Sure! You're probably lonely in your room and to tell you the truth I get lonely here to so we can just have a sleepover! Lol

Maia: Ok! Awesome, thanks Rydel. Now we gotta get to sleep...Riker said something about getting up early to go hiking tomorrow

Rydel: Oh Yeah, anyways Goodnight Maia

Maia: goodnight Rydel!

Rydel: *turns off the lights*

*with Ross*

Ross: *gets a text from Rocky*

_Text Message_

_From: Rocky_

_To: Ross_

_Hey lil Bro, me and Bobo are gonna crash with Riker and Ratliff tonight, so you get the room to yourself…Goodnight!_

Ross: *to himself* finally! I get my room all to myself! *goes to sleep*

*with Laura and Vanessa*

Vanessa: Hey Laur are you awake?

Laura: Yeah Ness what up?

Vanessa: I just wanted to say thank you

Laura: For what?

Vanessa: For just being so talented

Laura: Well I am your sister *flips her hair over her shoulder* *smirks* it's what I do

Vanessa: *laughs*

Laura: *laughs too* No but seriously why?

Vanessa: *stops laughing* Oh yeah…just because if you weren't talented you never would have gotten on Austin and Ally and you never would have met Ross and his family, and you wouldn't have introduced me to them, and I never would have met Riker

Laura: Haha oh, okay no problem Nessa

Vanessa: No seriously, I mean Riker makes me so happy *thinks about him* *looks down* *blushes* He makes me feel like I am the most special girl on earth

Laura: I get it Vanessa, Ross makes me feel the exact same way *sighs*

Vanessa: *sighs also* How did we get so lucky to have two awesome blonde lynch boys?

Laura: Haha, I don't know!

Vanessa: Haha

Laura: Anyways it's getting late; we are going hiking tomorrow so let's get some shut eye

Vanessa: You're right Laura…Goodnight

Laura: Goodnight

*they go to sleep*


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

*The Next Morning, everyone is walking to the forest*

Riker: Okay guy's here we are!

Rydel: Ok so we are gonna be climbing this mountain right here

Riker: Yup and we have a choice we can stay together or split up

Rydel: So let's vote

(Riker, Rydel, Vanessa, Laura and Maia all vote to split up while Rocky, Ratliff and Ross say to stick together)

Riker: Okay so we will split up, the pairs are

Rydel: Riker and Vanessa

Riker: Rydel and Ellington

Rydel: Maia and Rocky

Riker: And Ross and Laura

Rydel: Okay guys we will be meeting at the picnic area for lunch, and we all have our cells phones on us so if there is an emergency just call and you all have a map right?

Everyone: Yes

Riker: Other than that just follow the trails and have fun

Everyone: Let's do this!

*Everyone gets into their pairs and starts to follow a trail*

*with Riker and Vanessa*

Vanessa: So which trail do you want to follow babe?

Riker: Hmm…how about this one? *points to a trail*

Vanessa: Ooh Yeah! It goes right by a waterfall, I wanna see that

Riker: yeah me too

Vanessa: come on let's go!

*with Ross and Laura*

Ross: hey Laur Laur, it was a great idea choosing this trail

Laura: Thanks Ross *kisses him*

Ross: *kisses back, pulls away*

*they continue walking*

Laura: Woah look at this Ross!

Ross: What?

Laura: It's a yellow and red exotic flower!

Ross: Omg! It's so cool

Laura: I know right

*they continue to study the flower*

Laura: *touches it*

Ross: Wait Laura you might not want to do that

Laura: Why not? It's not like it's dangerous or anything

Ross: Yeah well we don't know…Wait Laura?

Laura: Yea

Ross: What's on your hands?

Laura: *screams* AHH! WHAT IS IT?!

Ross: How the heck should I know? It seems like some weird type of pollen

Laura: ROSS IT SEEMS WORSE THAN POLLEN! AND IT HURTS LIKE CRAZY!

Ross: I know!

Laura: What do we do?!

Ross: I hear a waterfall maybe we can take you there so you can wash your hands

Laura: Great idea! Let's go!

*they quickly run to the waterfall*

*with Riker and Vanessa*

Riker: Wow the view from up here is amazing!

Vanessa: I know right!

*they are at the edge of the waterfall*

Riker: Hey look there's Ross and Laura!

Vanessa: Oh Yeah! You guys! *yells at them*

Ross: *sees them* RIKER, VANESSA HELP!

*Riker and Vanessa get down and go help Ross and Laura*

*Rinessa runs up to Raura*

Riker: Ok, Ok, calm down you guys what happened?

Ross: we saw an exotic flower and Laura accidentally touched it now her hands are all gross

Laura: yeah *washing her hands in the river*

Riker: What type of flower was it?

Ross: Um…it was Yellow and Red

Riker: A mixture of both

Vanessa: *thinking* Ah Ha! I got it! *searching on her phone* It's called the Red and Yellow Tiger Lilly (_And I don't know if that's a real thing) _its pollen is not poisonous unless its washed off immediately

Riker: Is the pollen almost off your hands Laura?

Laura: Yea it's off *dries her hands on her jeans* Whew! That was close!

Riker: Yeah but next time you guys need to be more careful!

Raura: Got it!

Ross: Just out of curiosity what would have happened if we didn't wash it off?

Vanessa: Um...it says it would have spread and you would have a rash all over your body (_Again don't know if that's true)_

Ross: Well I am glad we got here in time

Laura: Yeah

Riker: Ok now let's just enjoy the rest of our walk, nothing bad could possibly happen now

Ross: Riker I think you just jinxed it

Riker: Why?

Ross: Listen

*they all listen and they hear screaming*

Laura: What's that?

Vanessa: it sounds like Rocky and Ellington

*in the distance*

Ellington: RYDEL!

Rocky: MAIA!

Both: NO!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

*everyone runs to where Maia, Rocky, Ratliff and Rydel are*

*they see that Maia and Rydel are unconscious on the floor with Rocky and Ratliff by their sides*

Riker: WHAT HAPPENED?!

Ratliff: Thank God you guys are here!

Rocky: Yeah

Vanessa and Riker: Let Us repeat WHAT HAPPENED?!

Ratliff: touchy

Riker: *glares at him*

Rocky: It doesn't matter right now

Riker: what do you mean it doesn't matter?!

Rocky: I mean we just need to get them to the quickest hospital and then we will explain on the way

Riker: Okay

Vanessa: I'll call an ambulance *checks her phone* UGH!

Riker: What?! What Happened?

Vanessa: I have no bars someone else check

*they all check they all have no bars*

Laura: What do we do?!

Ross: We'll just have to carry them down the mountain and walk

Vanessa: I know it's not too far so we will be there soon but we need to help them down the mountain

Ross: Rocky you carry Maia and I'll help you

Riker: Ratliff you carry Rydel and I'll help you

Laura: Okay hurry lets go

*an hour later Rydel and Maia have been checked into the hospital and everyone else is in the waiting room*

Ross: Now tell us what the hell happened

Laura: Yeah *looks at Ratliff and Rocky* start talking

Ratliff: Okay so when we were walking, Rydel was tripped by something and I turned around to see that she had been tripped by a snake and it wasn't just any ordinary snake it was a rattle snake!

Vanessa: Oh my God

Rocky: Yeah she was calling for help so we all ran to her

Ratliff: The snake was trying to bite her *shudders at the memory*

Ross: Wait I still don't get it, how did Maia get hurt?

Ratliff: Rocky finish the story

Rocky: Oh Yes, Maia then said that she knew how to handle these snakes because she dealt with them in the outback so she tried to get the snake off of Rydel

Ratliff: but her plan backfired because the snake got even angrier and bit Rydel then he bit Maia as well

Rocky: then the snake went back into the bushes not hurting me or Liff and leaving Maia and Rydel unconscious *concluding the story*

Riker: Oh my God *quietly starts sobbing*

Vanessa: *hugs him, comforts him* Shh

Laura: *starts to cry too*

Vanessa: how many people can I comfort at a time! *hugs her sister with the other side that is not hugging Riker*

Ross: Aww

Everyone: *looks at him*

Ross: *whines* Now there's never gonna be a teen beach movie sequel! Or reunion!

Everyone: *eyes widen* ROSS!

Ross: sorry we just really had fun making the first one

Rocky: Ross! *hits in back of his head* the love of my life is in the hospital and your focused on your career!

Ross: And hers!

Rocky: *gets ready to hit him*

*Riker pulls him back*

Ross: *filches* Wait hold up…Love of your life?! When did this happen? I know your definitely not talking about Rydel…you like Maia?!

Rocky: *blushes* oops...*looks at them* yeah maybe

Riker: Ok Rock we are gonna have a bro talk later about this, now we need to find out what's going on with them

Ratliff: *sees the doctor* Doctor!

Doctor: Yes?

Ratliff: We would just like to know how much progress the patients have made

Doctor: What patients? I have a lot…would you like to know progresses on all of them?

Riker: No, no, no

Doctor: who are you here for then?

Rocky: *hits Ratliff in the head* Dude! You gotta tell him who the patients are?

Ratliff: Sorry…their names are Rydel Lynch and Maia Mitchell

Doctor: *checks his clipboard* ah yes, the ones who were bitten by the rattlesnake today?

Riker: Yes

Doctor: Well Ms. Mitchell has woken up and she is no longer unconscious…we have looked her over and she seems perfectly fine she could be going back home tonight

Rocky: That's fantastic!

Doctor: As for Ms. Lynch however that's a different story


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

Riker & Ratliff: What happened to Rydel?!

Doctor: She hasn't woken up yet and we drained the venom from her leg and she should fine of we can get her to wake up if not she does have a chance of survival

Riker: WHAT?!

Doctor: I'm really sorry you can check on both of them if you'd like, Ms. Lynch is in room 230 and Ms. Mitchell is in room 240

Riker: thank you

*Doctor nods and walks away*

Riker: Okay me and Rat are gonna go check on Rydel

Ratliff: We are?

Riker: Yes

Everyone else: Okay

*Riker and Ratliff leave to go see Rydel*

*they walk into her room*

*she is unconscious and she has a big bandage wrapped around her leg*

Ratliff: *processes this information* *looks at her* *breaks down crying*

Riker: *bending down next to him, attempting to comfort him* it's gonna be okay, don't worry

Ratliff: Riker how can I not worry, you don't know for sure that everything is gonna be okay, do you? What if she isn't okay? What is she's never gonna wake up?! What about R5?! What's gonna happen *sobbing* Do you know how much I love and care about her? She means everything to me!

Rydel's POV (and didn't expect that did you!)

_I knew I was till unconscious but I was starting to hear things I start to open my eyes and I see Riker and Ratliff talking Ratliff crying and this is what I heard_

Ratliff: Riker how can I not worry, you don't know for sure that everything is gonna be okay, do you? What if she isn't okay? What is she's never gonna wake up?! What about R5?! What's gonna happen *sobbing* Do you know how much I love and care about her? She means everything to me!

_Wow he really cares about me does he like me more than a friend? Because I have a crush on him since we met! I may even lover him; I keep listening to their conversation._

Riker: Wait Liffy do you like Rydel?

Ratliff: Of course I like Rydel she's my friend

Riker: You know what I mean El like more than a friend? 

Ratliff: Umm…Maybe?

Riker: Really?

Ratliff: Okay fine yes I like her maybe I might be in love with her

Riker: Really? That's fantastic news Ell!

Ratliff: You're really saying that if she said yes I could date her?

Riker: Totally! But that was your friend and Rydellington shipper now *looks at him dead serious in his eyes, his voice gets lower and deeper, grabs Ratliff by his collar* but as Rydel's big brother I just wanted to say…

_Please, Please don't hurt him Riker _

Ratliff: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *blocks himself*

_Haha _

Riker: *laughs* I'm not gonna kill you, but I will if you even think about hurting her okay? *lets him go*

Ratliff: I never will ever do anything like that she means too much to me to ever do that

_Wow he really cares about me! And he just admitted that he likes me! I really hope I'm not dreaming! Nobody pinch me! I look over to them Riker see's my eyes open and his eyes widen and I tell him to Shh and keep quiet _


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

Riker's POV:

_Wait I just saw Rydel awake! Does that mean that she heard everything we were talking about? I better focus on Ratliff now…_

Me: Okay then cause if you did you would have two people to answer to

Ratliff: Who?

Me: My right fist *puts up his fist* and then his cousin my left fist *holds up his other fist*

Ratliff: *looks scared* Uh

_Okay I think I'm scaring him too much_

Me: But other than that you have my blessing! Lol

Ratliff: Really? Thanks buddy *man hugs him*

Me: No problem *I hug him back*

Rydel's POV:

_AWW 3_

Ratliff: Now I just gotta figure out how to tell her *realizes something* *gasps* If she ever wakes up

_Okay I can't leave them hanging anymore I gotta wake up I gotta do something, I look at Riker and he nods his head, this way I know he will do something_

Riker: I don't think that's gonna be an issue *points to Rydel*

_I cough to get his attention_

Ratliff: *turns around to see me awake* *shocked* RYDEL!

Normal POV:

Everyone else downstairs: *they hear him scream*

Ross: Well I guess she's awake!

*they all laugh*

*upstairs*

Rydel: Yes I am awake and I did also hear everything that you said

Ratliff: what?

Rydel: yeah

Riker: Well I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone

Rydel: *glares at him*

Riker: Liffy text me when you're done so everyone else can see Rydel

Ratliff: Kk

Riker: But until then Good luck buddy *fist bumps him* *he walks out the door and shuts it*

Ratliff: *turns to Rydel* I didn't know you heard all that…I feel so embarrassed!

Rydel: no, no, no, no don't be, so what if I heard? Its good right?

Ratliff: Why?

Rydel: Because I feel exactly the same way

Ratliff: what?

Rydel: yup

Ratliff: so you would mind if I did this

Rydel: What are you- *gets cut off*

Ratliff: *kisses her*

Rydel: *kisses back*


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44:

Rydel: Wow

Ellington: Yeah

Rydel: What now?

Ratliff: I know, Rydel Mary Lynch will you be my girlfriend?

Rydel: Yes I will Ellington whose middle name I do not know Ratliff

Ratliff: Yes! *Hugs her*

Rydel: *hugs back*

Doctor: *walks in* Rydel, we have looked at your leg already and it seems fine as long as you don't walk too much your free to go

Rydel: thanks!

*she and Ellington go downstairs*

*everyone sees them*

Everyone: RYDEL!

Rydel: Hey everybody

Vanessa: *sees her hand intertwined with Ellington's* Wait are you and Ratliff dating?

Rydellington: Yes

Everyone: Yay!

Laura & Ross: Rydellington! Rydellington! Rydellington!

Riker: See I knew it was possible buddy! If only you believed in it!

Ratliff: yeah thanks buddy, and I promise I will never do anything to hurt her

Riker: You better not

Rocky: Okay so as much as I am so happy for you guys I need to check on Maia

Rydel: Oh yeah go ahead

Ratliff: yeah good luck man *fist bumps him*

Rydel: What was that about?

Vanessa: Oh he has crush on Maia

Rydel: Really? Aww that's so sweet

Laura: I know right

Ross: Let's just hope he doesn't strike out

Riker: Okay that's it

Ross: What are you gonna do?

*Ross is wearing his R5 hoodie so Riker walks up to him zips it up puts the hood on him and tightens it*

Ross: Hey who turned out all the lights?!

Everyone: *laughs*


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:

*Rocky walks up to Maia's room*

Rocky: *knocks on the door* Hello

Maia: Yes?

Rocky: May I come in?

Maia: Yes Rocky the door's open

Rocky: *walks inside* How did you know it was me?

Maia: Duh no other Lynch boy would ask may I come in they would say can I come in

Rocky: Okay then, how are you feeling?

Maia: A little better

Rocky: You know you saved my sisters life

Maia: Ah it was no biggie, is she okay?

Rocky: She's fine

Maia: Hey um do you have a girlfriend

Rocky: Um why

Maia: Just wondering

Rocky: Okay and no I don't have a girlfriend, I want one really badly but nobody really likes me

Maia: Why

Rocky: They always think that Ross or Riker and the hottest boys in the band or something and they focus on them I guess it's because I'm weird

Maia: You're not weird

Rocky: that's a lie

Maia: why?

Rocky: What other guy owns a monkey, and is so childish like me?

Maia: So? That's your personality and it's a special thing to have Rocky, not many people stay childish like you they become older and more mature

Rocky: See that's what I wanna be

Maia: Rocky you don't need to change for the perfect girl I swear any girl would be lucky to have an amazing guy like you

Rocky: Oh yeah what's so great about me?

Maia: You're an amazing musician and actor, you're incredibly talented, you have amazing hair, your hot, heck no you're sexy, and you're like 6ft tall and you can make anyone smile.

Rocky: I can't argue with that

Maia: You're special Rocky don't let anyone tell you different

Rocky: Thanks Maia you really made me feel better

Maia: See you're lucky? I mean come on I bet millions of girls are waiting for you to be their perfect guy meanwhile nobody I mean nobody like an Aussie actress girl like me

Rocky: What are you talking about? You're flawless

Maia: really?

Rocky: Yes

Maia: Rocky stop lying, I am so bloated and chubby, I am not pretty and I can't sing at all they always auto tune me

Rocky: How can you say that! Your perfect you're so beautiful and stunning, nobody in the world can compare to you, or not fat or bloated your just perfect, and they always auto tune me too I have heard you sing and your amazing Maia

Maia: really? *looks up at him*

Rocky: Yes Maia. Um Maia I think we're close enough so I can tell you this

Maia: Yes

Rocky: Well I have a major crush on this girl that I am friends with but we never get to see each other, you remember from Teen Beach Movie when Ross sings "There's only one girl that's on my list"

Maia: yeah

Rocky: Yeah well that's how I feel about this girl, but she could never like me like that

Maia: Well you never know until you try, who is she anyway maybe I know her is she an actress?

Rocky: Yeah she is a famous actress from Australia

Maia: Really? What shows is she on?

Rocky: Hmm she was in Teen Beach Movie, Jessie and The Fosters

Maia: W-What?

Rocky: Yeah and If you already haven't noticed, it's you Maia

Maia: Really?

Rocky: yeah *leans in closer to her* Just tell me if you want me to stop

Maia: *is in shock, cant mange to form words*

Rocky: *leans in and softly kisses her on her lips*

Maia: *slowly starts to melt into the kiss, kisses back*

Rocky: *pulls away* Wow

Maia: Oh my god that was wow

Rocky: yeah I know

Maia: so you've liked me this whole time?

Rocky: yup ever since you came over to our house with the Teen Beach Movie cast for dinner

Maia: really?

Rocky: why do you think I was so excited when I found out you where here? Why do you think I trusted you with Bobo? I mean come on you should have seen the meltdown that I had when I found out that you were in the hospital!

Maia: Aww you really care about me

Rocky: Yes, I would risk my life for you Maia

Maia: Aww thanks Rocky, but so are we dating now?

Rocky: Do you want to be?

Maia: Yes

Rocky: Then Yes Maia Mitchell will you be my girlfriend?

Maia: Absolutely

*they kiss*


	46. Chapter 46

**Authors Note! Please Read!**

**Hey Guys! Okay so I know you're all pretty mad at me for not updating sooner but I just wanted to say that I am so so so incredibly sorry! I was at my grandma's house and I had all the chapters saved in the notes on my phone I just needed to type them up! And I didn't do that until today so sorry about that I also started another story that I will post soon and just to let you all know I am going on a mini vacation from August 2****nd**** – August 5****th**** so I won't be updating then sorry! But hopefully I will finish this story by then if not I will post all the chapters to my other story that you guys can read while you wait for this one to be updated! Again I am so sorry about that but I will promise to update every day until the 2****nd****! Also I had writers block so yeah but here it is guys what you've been waiting for Chapter 46 and 47 of Vacation with R5! Also before I forget I want to thank Ship Rocaia for reviewing and reminding me to update! If you didn't do that I would have forgot about this lol! So thanks and thanks to everyone else! Now on with the story! **

Chapter 46:

*The next morning at breakfast*

Rydel: Wow I can't believe we've only got two days left here

Ratliff: Yeah I guess time does fly by when you're having fun

Rocky: And dealing with drama

Riker: I know right

Laura: but I guess this vacation wasn't a total Ross

Vanessa: Yeah we all finally found the loves of our lives *grabs Riker and kisses him*

Riker: *kisses back* Awww

Ratliff: Yeah so now when we get back we will all be dating someone

Ross: Yeah I am pretty sure twitter and Facebook when they find out that Rocaia, Raura, Rinessa and Rydellington happened at the same time!

Rocky: so anyways what do you guys wanna do today?

Riker: Well I heard that there's this really cool amusement park not too far away from here you guys wanna go?

Everyone: Sure!

*they all go to the amusement park*

Time Skip

*back on the ship*

Laura: Wow that was so much fun!

Maia: I know right

Riker: That was freaking awesome!

Rydel: kk what do you guys wanna do now?

Ross: Well I was thinking we could all grab some dinner in the five star lounge tonight!

Riker: Isn't that expensive though?

Rocky: So we're R5!

Ratliff: True. But if we are going there, Ross, we should say "we will be attending the five star lounge to have a gourmet supper tonight" not "we could grab some dinner in the five star lounge tonight"

Ross: Whatever

Ratliff: You mean it doesn't matter

Ross: Shut Up

Ratliff: Okay

Vanessa: Okay then, but isn't that place really formal? And I thought it's just for couples?

Maia: No problem, we can all dress nicely and since none of us have actually been on a real date without boyfriend/girlfriend we can all separate of and have our dates! How does that sound?

Laura: Sure why not!

Everyone: Okay let's go!

*they all go to their rooms to change and meet each other back in the lobby*

*when the girls walk in the guy's mouths are hanging open*

*Rydel is wearing a lime green ballroom dress with silver earrings and a silver necklace with matching shoes and a handbag. Her makeup is simple except for a green eye shadow matching her dress and her hair is in a fancy bun.*

*Laura is wearing a long red satin dress with a black bow and she has long black earrings and a matching necklace with black pumps and a black purse. Her makeup is natural and she had her hair straightened*

*Maia is wearing a light peach long dress with matching earrings, necklace, clutch, and shoes. Her makeup is light with some peach color added to it and her hair is in a ponytail*

*Vanessa is wearing a royal blue strapless gown with a silver belt and a silver necklace with earrings and a matching purse her hair is curled and she is wearing silver wedges her makeup is natural except for her blue eye shadow*

Riker: Wow you look amazing Vanessa

Ross: You guys all look amazing

Laura: Hey you guys also very handsome

*Ross is wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie and a black jacket with slacks and dress shoes*

*Riker is wearing a blue dress shirt with a silver tie and a black jacket with slacks and dress shoes*

*Rocky is wearing a black dress shirt with a peach tie and a white jacket with black slacks and dress shoes*

*Ratliff is wearing a pink dress shirt with a white tie and a white jacket with black slacks and dress shoes*

Rocky: Well then, shall we?

Maia: We shall

*Maia grabs his arm and they walk inside and the other couples do the same*


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46:

*After dinner the girls decided to all have a sleepover in Rydel's room and the guys decided to have a sleepover in Riker and Ratliff's room*

*With the girls*

Laura: tonight was so awesome

Vanessa: I know right

Maia: I felt like a princess

Rydel: me too

Maia: Rydel I just realized something we kinda need to thank you in a way

Rydel: Why?

Vanessa: I get it Maia cause we are dating your brothers and you're not creeped out

Rydel: Hey you're welcome and I'm not creeped out you guys are just really demented

Laura: Hey!

Maia: We could say the same about you and Ratliff

Rydel: Okay fine, fine we'll stop

Vanessa: Let's do something else wanna play truth or dare?

Everyone: Sure!

Rydel: Okay Laura truth or dare

Laura: Um…Truth

Rydel: When did you first kiss Ross?

Laura: Hmm oh when we had to kiss for Austin and Ally

Rydel: Okay then

Maia: Okay um Vanessa truth or dare?

Vanessa: dare

Maia: I dare you to go knock on the boy's door

Vanessa: yeah

Maia: find Riker

Vanessa: *whines* Yeah

Maia: *opens Rydel's mini fridge* and dump this water bottle all over him!

Vanessa: WHAT?!

Rydel: Yeah

Laura: Good one Maia

Maia: I know

Vanessa: I am not gonna do that

Maia: You have too now go

Vanessa: Fine but if I end up dying alone I'm blaming it on you

Rydel: come on lets go watch

*the rest of the girls crawl to the door and peek around the corner*

*Vanessa walks down to the guy's door hiding the water bottle behind her*

Vanessa: *knocks on the door*

Ross: Who's that?

Rocky: Probably one of the girls

Riker: I'll get it

Vanessa: *thinks oh sh*t*

Riker: *opens the door* Oh Hey Babe

Vanessa: Hey are you thirsty?

Riker: What? Why?

Vanessa: How about some water?

Riker: What are you-?

Vanessa: *dumps the water on him* Here you go

Riker: VANESSA! I Swear I'm gonna get you so bad

Vanessa: Only if you can catch me

Riker: Come here you

Vanessa: nope *runs away* you guys get out of the way and open the door!

Laura: Um nope

*Maia, Rydel and Laura all run inside*

Vanessa: NOO! *turns around she's Riker* Oh Sh*t *runs to her room upstairs*

Riker: You can't run forever Nessa!

Vanessa: yes I can!

*Vanessa runs to her room and is about to close the door when Riker slips in*

Riker: told you I'd get you babe

Vanessa: look I am so sorry about that

Riker: then why did you do it?

Vanessa: Maia dared me too

Riker: Awww okay then your forgiven

Vanessa: *kisses him*

Riker: *kisses back*

Riker: Okay now you're definitely forgiven

Vanessa: Haha, come on let's go

*they both go back downstairs, say goodnight to each other and go back to their separate rooms*

Vanessa: *walks into her room*

Rydel: So did he catch you

Vanessa: Yeah right when I got in my room

Maia: Haha

Vanessa: Don't laugh it's your fault

Laura: So what did he say?

Vanessa: well I told him it was a dare then he forgave me

Rydel: typical Riker

Maia: Okay guys let's get some shut eye

Girls: Okay

Rydel: Goodnight

Maia: Goodnight

Laura: Goodnight

Vanessa: Goodnight

Rydel: *turns off the lights*


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48:

*the next morning*

*the girls go downstairs to meet the guys in the lobby*

Rydel: hey guys

Guys: hey

Laura: so are we gonna go get some breakfast?

Riker: well we were gonna but Ross found out that apparently there is a pancake bar at the Pancake House Restaurant in town

Rocky: so now he wants us to go there

Laura: oh really? I don't really feel like going into town today

Ross: NO!

Laura: What the-

Ross: *attacks Laura* we have to go to town! Please! It's our last day here! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I WANT PANCAKES!

Laura: *laughs* Okay fine

Ross: great! Let's go

*they all go the Pancake house*

Ross: *ordering his food*

*everyone else already has their food and is sitting down and eating*

Ratliff: Man how long is he gonna take!

Maia: I know he's been ordering for like 20 minutes!

Vanessa: Ross! Hurry it up! We're almost done eating!

Ross: *walks over and sits down with a giant plate of food* Sorry it took so long guys

Rydel: what did you order food for all the passengers on the ship?

Ross: No I just ordered a dozen pancakes with chocolate, blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, blackberries, whip cream, maple syrup, chocolate syrup, vanilla syrup, coconut shavings, and sprinkles!

Riker: Oh my god!

Ross: what it's not that much

Riker: Not that and yes Ross it is too much

Ross: *shoving his face full of food*

Riker: Not that did you guys see the time we gotta go back to the ship like right now its leaving soon!

Rydel: Okay come on guys lets go

Maia: Wait what about Ross?

Ross: Right behind you guys

Rocky: What?!

Laura: Yeah I thought that you were eating

Ross: I was and now I'm done so let's go!

Ratliff: Buddy did you just eat all those pancakes right now?

Ross: yup! *burps*

Everyone: EW

Laura: Let's just go come on!

*they all run to the ship*


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49:

*they all finally made it to the ship*

*an hour later in the guys room*

Riker: thank god we made it in time

Rocky: I know right if this ship left I don't know what I would have done; well for starters I would have punched Ross a few times

Ross: hey it's not completely my fault

Ratliff: it kinda is

Ross: Nuh uh

*they all start fighting*

Rydel: Guys! Guys!

Guys: What?!

Rydel: Shut up okay!

Guys: Fine

Vanessa: Wow Rydel how do you do that?

Maia: Yeah girl I gotta give you props

Rydel: Ah its nothing I've been on tour with them 3 times it's just something I've learned no biggie

Laura: Okay come on let's go swimming or something

Riker: wait what's that?

Captain: *on speaker* Attention everyone it seems as though we will not be in for a smooth sailing! ABORT! ABORT! MAYDAY!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Captain: Get to the lifeboats immediately!

*everyone runs to the lifeboats and gets inside*

Rocky: WAIT BOBO! I have to go back and get him!

Riker: NO! ROCKY MARK LYNCH DON'T YOU DARE GO BACK! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!

Ross: YEAH ROCKY IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!

Rocky: WELL TOO BAD *Runs back*

Maia: ROCKY!

Security Guard: Sorry buddy you're not getting through we need to evacuate now!

Rocky: NO! I AM GETTING IN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!

Security Guard:*backs away* Fine but it's your loss! I am gonna go save myself!

Rocky: *mumbles* what a chicken! *runs to look for Bobo*

*with the rest of them*

Rydel: I cannot believe he just did that!

Riker: I'm going after him

Vanessa: No Riker *grabs his arm*

Riker: No Vanessa *lets go* if something happens to him Mom and Dad are gonna blame me

Vanessa: Riker

Riker: Look I'm coming back okay, Rydel if the captain says leave then leave me and Rocky will find you guys

Vanessa: Riker *starts crying*

Riker: Shh its okay I'll be right back *runs off*

Vanessa: No!

Riker: *chasing after Rocky, find him and bobo in their room* ROCKY HURRY UP!

Rocky: Hold up I'm coming *grabs bobo and his stuff*

*they both run back to the lifeboats*

Riker: No, where are they?!

Rocky: They must have left when the captain said too

Riker: and there's no life boats left!

Rocky: Riker Man, im so scared what are we gonna do

Riker: Shh let me think

*they hear a noise*

Rocky: Well think faster this boat is sinking!

Riker: Okay come on! I got an idea!

Rocky: what are we gonna do!

Riker: *runs to the life jackets* Here grab these at put them on and put a child one on Bobo!

Rocky: Ha so you do care about Bobo!

Riker: Shut up! That's not important

Rocky: Riker cares! Riker cares! Hey Everybody! Riker-

Riker: *covers his mouth* SHUT UP!

*with everyone else below in the life raft*

Ross: What the heck was that!?

Vanessa: I dunno

Laura: it sounded like Rocky

Rydel: Shouting something about Riker cares?

Maia: Just forget it

Everyone else: okay

*with Riker, Rocky and Bobo*

Riker: Now hurry up!

Rocky: Fine *puts the life jackets on him and Bobo* Now What?

Riker: Grab Bobo and hold him tight

Rocky: Got it so now what

Riker: We do this

Rocky: What are you-

*Riker pushes Rocky into the ocean*

Rocky: AHHH!

Riker: THAT'S FOR TELLING PEOPLE THAT I CARE! *satisfied* Now it's my turn *jumps off the ship into the ocean*


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50:

Maia: Do you guys hear that?

Rydel: What

Riker and Rocky: *screaming* AHHHH!

Laura: Holy Sh*t

Ross: Quick everybody make room for them!

Ratliff: yes Ross we must make them feel more comfortable! *sarcasm*

Ross: You know what I meant!

Ratliff: No actually I didn't

Vanessa: Guys SHUT UP!

Rydel: Yeah!

Maia: Now duck and cover!

*everyone protects themselves*

*Riker and Rocky fall in the middle of the life raft*

Rydel: What are you idiots doing?!

Rocky: Nothing much just chilling. Haha hey the fall wasn't too bad the life raft broke our fall! Right Riker? Riker?

Riker: I AM UNDER YOU!

Rocky: *jumps off him* Sorry buddy *jumps on Ross*

Ross: DUDE!

Rocky: Sorry

Riker: And the life raft didn't break your fall Rocky…I DID!

Rocky: I said I was sorry

Riker: *glares at him*

Rocky: Anyways we got Bobo! And Guess what Riker cares! Riker-

Riker: *slaps him*

Rocky: Oww

Laura: Oh so that's what we heard

Vanessa: Well I'm just glad you're both back *hugs Riker*

Maia: Me too! *hugs Rocky*

Rydel: Okay now that we're all here what do we do?

Vanessa: Still wanna go swimming Laura?

Laura: *glares at her*

Ross: *rubs Laura's shoulder* Calm down Laura! Anyways, well I say we just get out the paddles and start paddling until someone comes and rescues us

Ratliff: Well it's not a good plan but it's a start

Ross: *glares at him*

Ratliff: *doesn't notice*

Riker: Come everybody let's go!

*they all paddle towards the rest of the life boats they see*


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51:

*back at home with Stormie, Mark and Ryland*

Ryland: *watching TV* OH NO!

On The TV:

_In Recent News, It appears as if we have a second Titanic as they call it, although it seems as if there was no iceberg let alone what caused the ship to sink, The Holland America cruise line boat to the Caribbean has sunk. It appears that no one has died but many were injured, the passengers are now on life rafts and sailing in the ocean. Also it is known that the boat did have some special guests including Maia Mitchell, Laura & Vanessa Marano, and R5. It also appears to be that Rocky Lynch went back on the ship for a monkey but safely returned to his crew. We will have more on this story shortly…_

Ryland: NOO! Wait?! Rocky?! Monkey?! Never mind, I gotta call mom and dad!

Ryland: *calls his parents* MOM! DAD! Did you hear the news?

Stormie: No actually what happened?

Mark: Is something wrong Ryland?

Ryland: YES! The boat that R5, Laura, Vanessa and Maia were on has sunken!

Stormie & Mark: WHAT?!

Ryland: Yes, but don't worry they say that no one is dead but they are safely floating in the ocean on life rafts

Mark: How dare they call that safe?

Stormie: Oh my poor babies and Maia, Ratliff, Laura and Vanessa?

Ryland: What do we do?

Mark: Well your mom and I did bring the jet so we can just call Maia, Ratliff, and Laura & Vanessa's parents to let them know that we will go and rescue them

Ryland: Okay should I call Rocky them and let them know

Stormie: Sure sweetie you do that

Ryland: Okay

Stormie: Come on Mark let's go! Bye Ryland

Ryland: Bye *hangs up the phone* *calls Rocky*

*at sea*

Rocky: Is that my phone?

Ross: Yeah

Riker: Where is it?

Rocky: I dunno but find it…that's Ryland's ringtone!

*after a few moments of shuffling they find the phone and Rocky answers it*

Rocky: Hello?

Ryland: Hey buddy! I just heard the news is everyone okay?

Rocky: Yeah we are all safe and sound

Ryland: Okay great I let mom and dad know too and they are coming to save you guys with the jet

Rocky: really? Great!

Everyone else: What?!

Rocky: Shh

Ryland: Anyways they should be here in a few hours

Rocky: Good, tell them that our life raft is the one with R5 written on it

Ryland: What-

Rocky: Don't even ask

Ryland: ..

Rocky: Crazy Captain

Ryland: Ahh get it anyways I will text mom hopefully we will see you soon

Rocky: Okay bro anything else?

Ryland: Oh yeah is it true that you went back on board to save a monkey?!

Rocky: Oh yeah…about that I'll tell you later but we have a monkey!

Ryland: really?

Rocky: Yup and Riker cares!

Ryland: What?!

Riker: ROCKY SHUT UP! *hits him again*

Rocky: *ducks* anyways Ryland I gotta go bye *screams* Ahh

Ryland: *confused* Okay? Bye *hangs up* oh Riker please don't kill him *laughs* haha

*Ryland Texts his mom*


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52:

Riker: What did he say?

Rocky: He said Mom and Dad are coming to come and save us

Laura: How about us?

Rocky: Even you guys they are gonna work it out with your parents, yes you to Maia

Maia: Great!

Rydel: So what do we do now?

Ross: I guess we wait

Laura: Or we could…

Ratliff: Nope, Laura I know what you're thinking

Ross and Laura: What?!

Ratliff: Laura you wanna make out with Ross right?

Laura: Maybe

Ratliff: I knew it! But No! Nuh uh! Because if you do I swear I will end up sea sick!

Laura: Okay okay fine

Ross: Well then I guess we will just wait

A Little While Later…

Riker: Guys do you hear that?

Vanessa: Yeah it sounds like a jet plane!

Maia: It is! Look up!

Rocky: Look there's mom and dad!

Stormie: Hey Guys!

Mark: Okay I am going to put down this ladder and you guys climb up okay?!

Everyone: OKAY!

*the rope comes down and everyone begins to climb up*

*once everyone is up*

Stormie: Aww I'm glad you guys are all safe *hugs them all*

Riker: Yeah thanks to Ryland

Stormie: *nods*

Mark: Ratliff, Laura, Vanessa, and Maia we have already talked to you parents and since we will be getting back fairly late they have agreed to let you stay at our house

Laura: Thank You

Mark: No problem

Riker: So now what do we do

Stormie: We sit down and wait for 2 hours to get back to LA

Everyone: Ugh

Stormie: Hey just be glad you got saved! This way is much faster than floating in the sea for days without food and water

Mark: Speaking of which are you guys hungry?

Everyone: Yes

Stormie: Good! You guys go and eat. Rydel and Riker show them around the jet

Rydel and Riker: Gotcha

Stormie and Mark: *sit down*

Stormie: *sighs* *smiles*

Mark: Honey are you okay?

Stormie: Yes I am just glad all my babies are safe *holds his hand*

Mark: *squeezes her hand* me too


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53:

*back at home*

*someone knocks on the door*

Ryland: Finally! My pizza is here! *goes to open the door sees everyone* Aww it's just you guys

Riker: Well nice to see you too

Ryland: Just kidding…Hey Guys! *hugs them all*

Everyone: Hey Ryland

Ryland: *notices everybody holding hands* Wait are you guys all dating?

Everyone: Yup

Ryland: Wait so Rinessa, Rocaia, Rydellington and Raura all happened

Everyone: Yup

Ryland: So you guys left me alone! Alas now I am the lone wolf *howls*

Stormie and Mark: *walk in*

Mark: umm I'm going to pretend I didn't see that

Stormie: Ryland sweetie no howling in the house

Ryland: Sorry mom, but seriously I'm the only single one! *phone rings* *looks at caller ID* Hmm maybe not, I gotta take this *answers the phone* So Rachel how Ya been? *walks away talking*

Everyone: *laughs*

Riker: Well anyways I guess that wasn't the vacation we all expected

Ross: Yeah but it did turn out to be pretty good *kisses Laura*

*all the couples kiss*

Rydel: Now what?

Everyone: LET'S HAVE A SLEEPOVER!

Rydel: *winces* Oh Okay!

Riker: Come on everybody hands in

Maia: Ooh I know this one Ross taught me

Laura: Me too

Vanessa: What?

Rocky: Just do it

Ratliff: Come on!

Ross: Let's do this!

Everyone: 123 READY SET ROCK!

**So Everybody! Did you like it?! I know I did! I had so much fun writing this story and I am sad to say that it has ended! I loved this story since it was my first fan fiction! I had been thinking for a while to write one and this idea came to me and a decided to write one! I am so glad you guys all liked it. I mean I got a lot of reviews, follows and favorites! Thanks for that it always warmed my heart to see a new email in my inbox saying Fan fiction "you have a new follower, favorite or review for Vacation with R5!" I loved that! So I am so glad you liked my story but I am safe to say that this is not goodbye! I will be updating more I am gonna be updating my story Love Me which is a Rinessa story so if you haven't seen it check it out and tomorrow I plan on posting a new fan fiction that I have been working on called "Maybe It's Time to Move On" Which is a Raura/Riaura Story, and if any of you didn't know I do kinda ship Riaura I ship more Rinessa and Raura but I think Riaura is kinda cute! I will see you all sometime soon I wanna see your usernames more often I will always check out your stories if you want me to just PM me! I love you all! Thank you so much and I know you guys have put up with my tendency to update less frequently but when I get the time I do update a lot so thank you for that and when my school starts again next month I will make sure all my stories are complete and I may not post one for a while but that doesn't mean it's goodbye! I will keep writing if you guys keep following, favouriting and reviewing! Or just even looking at my stories! Anyways thanks again so much, a shout out to my sister with helping me with the comedy bits in this story! I love you sis! And yeah this is it! BYEEEE **

**Yasmeen **

**Aka ComeOnGetLOUD123ReadySetRock Out**

**Peace!**

**Stay LOUD Everyone!**


	54. Authors Note

**Happy Riker Appreciation Day Everyone! (LOL if you don't know what that is check my twitter R5RocksFan1)**

**Okay Hey Guys! It's me again, I wanted to say I am so sorry for ending this story but you know good things have to come to an end but I am so glad you guys care so much and want me to continue especially Ship Rocaia who is kinda getting annoying (no offense) by telling me to continue but I am touched which is why I have decided to maybe make a sequel to Vacation With R5! It was mostly Ship Rocaia who won me over Lol. So as you know I am going on Vacation this weekend since its family day weekend and I will not be updating then. But I need some time to think about the sequel but Yes there will be one I need to finish my other stories first like "Love Me" and "Maybe It's Time To Move On" Which I will be posting but I'll tell you what if you guys can all check out and review my other stories and get Vacation with R5 to 300 Reviews I will post a sequel to this! But I will not post a sequel if that doesn't happen, I hate to be mean but yeah that's what I said! Anyways gimme sometime to finish my other stories but I definitely will post a sequel to Vacation with R5 before my school starts in September. I am really busy but whenever I get the chance I will try and update my other stories and begin the sequel which I was gonna think of calling "Let's Try This Again". So stay tuned and please check out my other stories! I love you all! **

**Xox ComeOnGetLoud123ReadySetRock**

**Peace Out!**

**Stay Loud Everyone!**


	55. Authors Note (again)

Hey Again It's Me, ComeOnGetLOUD123ReadySetRock, So first off I wanted to say thank you to you all for supporting me with my new story as well and encouraging me to do a sequel which will happen soon so stay tuned! And Ship Rocaia I realize what I said may have sounded mean and I am so sorry you're really sweet! You don't need to be sorry I know some stories make me lose my mind and stuff too so just for you I will do a sequel and for everyone else! So yeah! Sequels on the way keep reviewing and reading Love you all!

XOXO Yasmeen Out!


End file.
